Calvaire pour Drago Malefoy
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Drago, Mangemort en fuite, s'est fait capturer par Harry. Il doit séjourner chez l'Auror en attendant son procès, la sentance est tombée... vrai résumé à l'intérieur. spoileur tome 6. épilogue en ligne. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal avec mes trois fics en route et mes idées pour des OSs, mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle fic. Celle-ci sera courte. Enfin, normalement.

**Titre :** Calvaire pour Drago Malefoy

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** romance, drama

**Pairing :** HPDM, bien sûr

**Rating :** M, évidemment

**Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.R. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour en faire… un peu tout et n'importe quoi, lol.

**Spoiler :** tome 6, ça se passe deux ans après, les persos ont donc 19 ou 20 ans.

**Résumé :** Drago Malefoy est un Mangemort en fuite. Rogue a disparu depuis deux mois et il s'inquiète. Pour couronner le tout, il se fait capturer par Harry dans le manoir Malefoy. En attendant son procès, il va devoir séjourner chez Harry. Cet enfermement va lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, et Harry va l'aider à chasser ses vieux démons.

Et maintenant, place à la lecture ! (lilly s'en va, laissant les lecteurs lire, stressant beaucoup)

**Calvaire pour Drago Malefoy**

_Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry en avait fini avec lui. Enfin, il avait réussit à tuer le terrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Personne ne savait comment le combat avait eut lieu, Harry ayant toujours refusé de donner des détails sur cette éprouvante journée. Ce duel avait eu lieu deux ans après qu'Harry soit partit de Poudlard._

_Avec l'aide précieuse de Ron et Hermione, il avait cherché pendant un an les deux premiers Horcruxes pour finalement les détruire. Après, Ginny les avait rejoint. Même Molly n'avait pas pu la faire changer d'avis. La dernière année, les quatre amis avaient franchis de nombreux obstacles, obtenant parfois l'aide de Neville ou de Luna, qu'ils croisaient par hasard. Les deux Horcruxes suivants avaient été détruits._

_Il ne restait plus que Voldemort à éliminer, et Harry s'était fait un plaisir à le faire. Un matin, il était partit sans un mot de la grotte où il se cachait avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny et n'était reparu que le soir. Ses amis, morts d'inquiétude lui avaient posé moult questions, mais tout ce qu'il avait daigné dire était "c'est fini". Le jeune sorcier, désormais âgé de vingt ans, avait sifflé. Hedwige avait répondu à son appel et amené une lettre à la Gazette des Sorciers, annonçant la bonne nouvelle aux sorciers._

_C'était le vingt-cinq décembre, jour de noël. Personne n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme cadeau de noël. Après que la chouette blanche leur ait apporté une missive de Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie, les quatre amis avaient consenti à revenir en Angleterre, à Londres plus précisément, pour le rencontrer et recevoir une récompense._

_Le premier janvier, les quatre héros nationaux débarquaient dans la capitale, volant sur le dos de Buck pour Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Harry, quant à lui, préférait son fidèle Éclair de Feu. La foule amassée dans les rues s'étaient précipitées sur le Chemin de Traverse, où la rencontre devait avoir lieu. L'endroit avait été agrandit magiquement pour accueillir le Ministre, les quatre invités et quelques journalistes, ainsi que les nombreux sorciers fiers d'accueillir parmi eux les quatre jeunes gens._

_-Harry Potter ! Quelle joie de vous revoir en bonne santé ! s'exclama Rufus en voyant le jeune homme se poser. Et voici donc Ronald et Ginévra Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger ?_

_Les quatre jeunes sorciers se contentèrent d'un signe de tête en direction de l'homme. Peu après, ils se retrouvaient tous cinq debout sur une estrade, aveuglés par les flashs des photographes qui les mitraillaient._

_-Il y a deux ans, commença le Ministre, Harry Potter partit de Poudlard, qui fut miraculeusement épargné de la fermeture, afin de se lancer dans une quête d'une noblesse et d'un courage immenses. En effet, il a décidé que c'était à lui de tuer, d'éliminer définitivement la planète de Vous-Savez-Qui. Avec lui, il avait deux amis fidèles. Ils furent rejoint, un an plus tard par une autre amie. À eux quatre, ils ont parcouru le monde, à la recherche du terrible Mage Noir._

_-Si je puis me permettre, interrompit Harry d'une voix timide, mais Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley n'étaient pas les seuls à m'aider. Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood me furent aussi d'une aide précieuse. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas pu réussir._

_-Donc, recommença Rufus, à eux six, ils ont parcouru le monde à la recherche du terrible Mage Noir. Jamais ils ne furent repérés, que ce soit par les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou que ce soit par nos Aurors les plus compétents._

_Pendant encore un long moment, le Ministre relata l'histoire des six amis, tout du moins ce que Harry avait bien voulu mettre dans la lettre envoyée quelques jours plus tôt au Ministre. Puis, vint le moment des questions des journalistes, un moment qu'Harry et ses amis redoutaient. Luna, qui était aussi montée sur l'estrade avec Neville, semblait dans la lune, Neville tremblait plus que jamais, Ginny et Hermione se taisaient pendant que Ron pâlissait à vue d'œil. Seul Harry était calme._

_-Mr Potter, commença Rita Skeeter, qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de rester cachés pendant tout ce temps ?_

_-Disons que certains héritages peuvent être utiles, répondit-il vaguement._

_Dans l'assistance, Remus sourit, comprenant l'allusion à la cape d'invisibilité et à la carte du Maraudeur, qu'Harry pouvait modifier pour n'importe quel lieu._

_-On dit, commença Colin, journaliste pour un magazine récent, qu'il fallait beaucoup de pouvoirs et de puissance pour pouvoir défier et vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Est-ce vrai ?_

_-Effectivement, il fallait de la puissance pour survivre à une attaque de Voldemort, fit Hermione._

_-Mais le courage peut aussi aider, ajouta Ron._

_-Et surtout, ne jamais oublier que l'union fait la force, conclut Ginny avec un sourire._

_-Mr Potter, on raconte que vous possédez une grande force magique, est-ce vrai ? Pouvez-vous nous faire une démonstration ?_

_Harry le regarda avec un sourire._

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Pour vous le montrer, je vais disparaître d'ici et réapparaître. Je suis même prêt à parier ma chemise que vous mettrez plus d'un quart d'heure à me trouver._

_Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il disparut dans un tourbillon de cape sous le regard ébahi de la foule. Les quinze minutes qui suivirent, la foule, les journalistes et même le Ministre cherchèrent Harry dans le Chemin de Traverse, où il était pourtant impossible de transplaner. Quand le temps fut écoulé, Rufus revint sur scène et appela Harry sous le regard goguenard de Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione et Luna qui connaissaient très bien le truc de leur ami._

_Une jeune femme monta sur l'estrade, ôta son ample robe de sorcier d'un rouge vif et souleva son chapeau orné d'un voile, dévoilant un Harry prêt à exploser de rire._

_-Je vois que le déguisement Moldu fonctionne toujours aussi bien._

_-C'était donc vous, cette femme qui venait souvent au Ministère ?_

_Harry hocha la tête._

_-Mais, votre voix…_

_-Un simple appareil Moldu permet de modifier la voix comme on le veut…_

D'un geste rageur, le jeune homme tourna quelques pages et lut un autre passage.

_-Et, Mr Potter, pourriez vous nous raconter comment vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_Harry réfléchit un instant et commença son récit._

_-Tout d'abord, il me fallait détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort._

_Après que la foule ait frissonné à ce nom, Hermione expliqua._

_-Un Horcruxe est un objet qui recueille une partie de l'âme d'une personne. Lorsqu'on commet un meurtre, notre âme se déchire. Un acte de magie noire permet d'enfermer une partie de notre âme dans l'objet choisi, permettant ainsi de s'approcher de l'immortalité, but recherché par Voldemort._

_-Dans le cas présent, continua Ron, Voldemort avait sept Horcruxes. Cinq dans des objets, un dans son fidèle serpent et le dernier dans son corps. Pour l'éliminer définitivement il "suffisait" de détruire six Horcruxes et de tuer Voldemort, détruisant ainsi le dernier._

_-Détruire un Horcruxe est extrêmement difficile. Heureusement, l'un d'entre eux à été détruit il y a huit ans par Harry lui-même et un second il y a longtemps par une personne anonyme. Il en restait donc cinq, fit Ginny, prenant le relais de son frère._

_-Hermione aidait Harry à localiser les Horcruxes, qui pouvaient se cacher n'importe où. Puis, Ron, Ginny, Luna et moi avons aidé Harry à détruire quatre Horcruxes par un long rituel magique, ajouta Neville._

_-Par contre, si vous voulez un récit du duel entre Harry et Voldemort, une fois les quatre Horcruxes détruits, il faut vous adresser à Voldemort lui-même, Harry refusant toujours de nous dire ce qui s'est passé, acheva Luna._

_-Et vous refusez toujours ? demanda Rita, la plume prête à écrire le "scoop du siècle"._

_-Effectivement, je refuse toujours. De toute façon, vous ne me croiriez pas, fit Harry, au bord du fou rire._

D'un geste brusque, le livre fut envoyé à travers la pièce, dévoilant son titre _Harry Potter, le Survivant_, par Rita Skeeter. Le déplacement d'air qu'il provoqua en atterrissant lourdement fit décoller une page de journal, dévoilant un article de journal.

_Drago Malefoy, terrible Mangemort, toujours recherché._

_Depuis sa fuite, il y a maintenant deux ans, après sa tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, il demeure introuvable. Tous les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés et condamnés à la détention à perpétuité dans la tristement célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Seuls Severus Rogue, meurtrier du défunt directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, et Drago Malefoy sont en liberté…_

Le reste de l'article avait été déchiré dans un accès de rage. Se levant d'un bond du canapé miteux dans lequel il était installé auparavant, le jeune homme se précipita vers sa cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et prononça "chez Severus Rogue" et entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée, disparaissant entre les flammes émeraude.

Il réapparut dans un manoir et entreprit de le visiter de fond en comble pour la énième fois, toujours à la recherche de son professeur préféré du temps de Poudlard. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était introuvable, et Drago Malefoy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'il visitait le salon utilisée pour la pratique de magie noire, la pièce la plus effrayante qui soit dans cette sombre bâtisse, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée. Il se dirigea discrètement vers le hall, juste à côté et tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir si c'était bien Rogue qui revenait après une longue disparition.

-Kingsley et Tonks, vous prenez le rez-de-chaussée…

Cette voix n'était vraiment pas celle de Rogue. Drago se précipita vers un recoin de la pièce et se cacha, sachant qu'il était aussi recherché que Rogue. Si on le surprenait ici, on pourrait penser qu'il savait où était Rogue, sous prétexte qu'il était chez lui et qu'il avait fuit avec lui deux ans plus tôt.

Au bout d'une heure, le chemin semblait libre. Drago se dirigea vers la cheminée et partit pour le manoir Malefoy, dont il avait hérité après l'arrestation de ses parents. Marchant prudemment, le jeune homme parcourut les nombreuses pièces, voulant savoir si Rogue aurait pu se réfugier ici, mais aucune trace de vie. Même lui, pourtant propriétaire légal de cette propriété n'était pas censé être là, le Ministère ayant confisqué tous les biens Malefoy, l'obligeant à vivre dans la précarité.

-Potter ! Weasley ! Prenez le rez-de-chaussée…

-Putain, je suis maudit où quoi ? râla Drago à voix basse.

Drago jura intérieurement et se cacha dans un placard, dissimulé derrière un tableau de la bibliothèque, où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller le chercher. Il entendit des bruits de meubles qu'on déplace, des chuchotements, puis le silence. Le silence angoissant, le calme avant la tempête, c'est un silence pesant, insoutenable.

Le blond ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte du placard, mais ce dernier étant vieux, la porte grinça, rendant l'atmosphère sinistre. La lune se reflétait sur le sol, c'était la pleine lune, il ne devait pas être loin de…

-Minuit, l'heure du crime… murmura Drago sans savoir pourquoi.

Il traversa lentement la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, s'escrimant à ne pas faire de bruit, malgré les lattes grinçantes du parquet. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry Potter, Auror de son état, se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres, se moquant visiblement de son ancien camarade de cours et, accessoirement, ennemi.

Harry se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer, faisant sursauter Drago qui retint difficilement un cri de frayeur. Il se retourna, la main sur la poitrine dans un effort vain de ralentir la course effrénée de son cœur et découvrit avec stupeur le Survivant en chair et en os, debout devant lui, au bord du fou rire.

-Oups, fit Drago d'un air penaud, tel un petit garçon qu'on aurait surpris en train de faire une bêtise.

Harry n'y tint plus et explosa de rire, attirant ses collègues dans la pièce.

-Bravo, Harry. Tu l'as trouvé.

-Petrificus Totalus, fit Ron en pointant Drago de sa baguette.

-Bien, on a trouvé l'un des deux Mangemorts manquants. Il ne reste plus que Rogue, ce traître espion. Ah ! Comme j'aimerais le tuer de mes propres mains ! s'exclama Lupin.

Harry eut une sorte de sourire satisfait en entendant les propos de son collègue. Drago ne savait comment l'interpréter mais, après tout, pourquoi s'en soucier alors qu'on s'est fait avoir comme un bleu par Potter dans son propre manoir ?

-Bien, fit Lupin après s'être calmé. Il va falloir le garder quelque part en sûreté. Il n'y a plus aucune cellule d'Azkaban qui soit disponible avant son procès.

-Je peux le garder chez moi, s'il faut, je mettrais toutes les sécurités nécessaires, déclara Harry en regardant le corps immobile du blond.

-Parfait, ce point est réglé. Maintenant, on va devoir aller au manoir Rogue, pour voir si nos collègues l'ont trouvé ou s'ils ont des indices.

_À suivre…_

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? se ronge les ongles.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça m'aidera à me motiver pour continuer cette histoire qui contiendra un prologue (ci-dessus), cinq chapitres et un épilogue.

Bisous et à bientôt !

lilly.malefoy


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voici le chapitre 1. J'ai été agréablement surprise par le petit succès du prologue (9 reviews, c'est un record pour moi, lol) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant (si ce n'est plus).

o0O0o

**Chapitre 1 : retour des cauchemars**

Harry saisit Drago par le bras et transplana devant un immeuble Moldu. Là, il le libéra du sort, lui attacha les mains dans le dos après avoir récupéré sa baguette magique, lui passa une cape sur le dos, cachant ainsi ses mains attachées et le poussa devant lui. Le blond tenta un moment de se débattre mais, lorsqu'il sentit une baguette plantée entre ses omoplates, il se calma. L'Auror le dirigea vers une petite cabine, à gauche de l'entrée.

-Salut Frank ! fit Harry en saluant le vieux concierge Moldu.

Drago tressaillit en voyant le Moldu. Il bougea légèrement, essayant de dissimuler encore plus le fait qu'il avait les mains liées.

-Salut Harry ! Tiens, voici tes clés.

-Merci !

Puis, Harry emmena Drago jusqu'à une porte qui s'ouvrit quand Harry appuya sur le bouton vert.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là ? demanda Drago, la voix légèrement tremblante en fixant la porte de l'ascenseur en train de s'ouvrir.

-Ça s'appelle un ascenseur, Malefoy. Chez les Moldus, on s'en sert pour monter plusieurs étages sans se fatiguer, c'est très utile, tu sais, répondit Harry en poussant son prisonnier d'un air impatient. Bon, tu rentres ?

-Non, jamais je ne rentrerais dans ce… ce truc, décréta le jeune Malefoy.

Harry le fixa un moment, puis déclara :

-Très bien, on va passer par les escaliers, mais il y a bien quinze étages à monter, on va au dernier étage.

-M'en fous, je veux pas rentrer dans ce truc Moldu ! s'exaspéra Drago.

Harry soupira puis le poussa vers une porte qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une cage d'escalier exiguë. Le jeune Mangemort se raidit et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, refusant d'aller plus loin.

-Non, murmura-t-il, semblant être au bord de la panique. Non…

Harry le regarda perplexe puis tenta à nouveau de le faire avancer. Il savait que Frank le regardait de sa loge. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi curieux que ce vieux concierge, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas.

-Allez Malefoy, s'impatienta Harry.

-Non, répéta Drago d'une voix blanche.

-Très bien. Petrificus Totalus, fit-il avant de pousser le corps immobile du blond dans la cage d'escalier, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

D'un nouveau coup de baguette magique, il verrouilla toutes les portes menant aux escaliers afin de ne croiser personne.

-Mobili Corpus, fit Harry pour monter son prisonnier sans se fatiguer.

Ce dernier, bien qu'immobilisé, lançait des éclairs apeurés à tout va.

-Serais-tu claustrophobe, Malefoy ? demanda Harry lorsqu'il libéra Drago, une fois arrivé au dernier étage, lui laissant néanmoins les mains attachées dans le dos.

Le blond grogna quelque chose qui pourrait bien ressembler à un "oui" et se plongea dans le mutisme. Il regarda Harry ouvrir sa porte d'entrée en se plantant simplement devant. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, étant doté du dernier système de sécurité sorcier, permettant à la porte de reconnaître les habitants.

Harry saisit Drago par l'épaule et le mena dans le vestibule. Là, il rangea les deux baguettes magiques, se débarrassa de sa cape de voyage, ôta celle de Drago, lui libéra les mains et lui demanda d'aller dans la pièce suivante et de s'asseoir.

-Un Malefoy ne reçoit pas d'ordre ! s'exclama Drago dans une tentative de se rebeller.

-Il me semble que tu n'es pas en position pour discuter Malefoy. Donc, tu vas dans le salon et tu t'assois, sinon je vais devoir me fâcher, fit Harry les poings sur les hanches.

o0O0o

Un éclair de terreur traversa les yeux gris de Drago qui s'empressa d'obéir sous le regard ébahi de l'Auror. Il haussa les épaules et regarda la porte se fermer derrière son ancien ennemi d'école.

Drago observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un grand salon, dont le plus long mur était constitué d'une immense baie vitrée, permettant d'admirer le paysage : la petite ville et, au-delà, la campagne avec la forêt, un lac et des champs à perte de vue. Les autres murs étaient recouverts de photos, où le blond reconnut de nombreux anciens élèves de Poudlard. Au-dessus de la cheminée, un tableau du tristement célèbre Sirius Black trônait, Drago se demanda ce que venait faire ce tableau ici. Au dessus de la porte, un poster de Viktor Krum, le meilleur attrapeur mondial était accroché.

Les meubles et les bibelots disposés un peu partout ajoutaient une touche de modernité à l'ensemble, les objets sorciers se mêlant aux objets Moldus. Drago repéra un fauteuil qui semblait bien confortable et s'y installa en attendant le retour de l'Auror.

Il s'était à peine assis que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Harry, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc, le tout soulignant sa musculature.

-Bien, je vois que tu t'es installé, fit le brun en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Ton procès aura lieu dans deux semaines. En attendant, tu n'aura pas le droit de sortir de cet appartement. Il est entièrement verrouillé, ta baguette est dans un coffret que moi seul peut ouvrir, tout contact avec l'extérieur te sera interdit.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers la baie vitrée, admirant un paysage qu'il ne pourrait voir que d'ici, le regard triste.

-Tu auras bien sûr une chambre personnelle, tu auras accès à la salle de bains tout au long de la journée, à la cuisine. Les seules pièces qui te seront interdites sont dépourvues de poignée et la porte est magiquement protégée.

Le prisonnier se leva et alla se planter devant la baie vitrée et regarda les passants marcher dans la rue, les enviant presque.

-Personne ne pourra te voir, continua Harry, cet appartement a un Gardien du Secret. Tu auras beau faire des signes, tu seras invisible aux yeux des passants, Moldus ou sorciers. Et cet immeuble est Moldu, je suis le seul sorcier du quartier.

Un groupe de pigeons passa devant les deux jeunes hommes.

-Néanmoins, tu pourras recevoir et lire la Gazette du Sorcier tous les jours, si tu le souhaites.

Drago hocha la tête, sans quitter les oiseaux des yeux. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre lui.

-Ah, j'avais oublié. Je te présente Malice, mon chat.

L'ancien Serpentard se pencha et caressa le chat au long pelage blond presque blanc et aux doux yeux gris bleuté. L'animal poussa un petit miaulement et ronronna sous les caresses du blond.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, commenta Harry avant de partir pour la cuisine préparer le dîner.

Le chat miaula une dernière fois et monta souplement à la mezzanine du salon. Drago, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué cette partie du salon grimpa l'escalier et s'engouffra dans la pièce. À travers les quelques planches de bois qui empêchaient de tomber, il apercevait le salon. La mezzanine contenait un canapé qui faisait face à une drôle de boîte noire, dont Drago ignorait l'utilité, posée sur une table basse. Au fond, à côté d'une fenêtre, trônait une autre boîte, grise cette fois, posée sur un bureau accompagné d'une chaise. Le blond se doutait bien que ces objets étaient d'origine Moldue et les regardait avec curiosité sans pour autant s'en approcher, comme s'ils allaient lui exploser à la figure.

-Malefoy ! cria Harry de la cuisine. Viens manger !

Le Mangemort sursauta et descendit de la sombre pièce où il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Dans le salon, la table était mise, éclairée par un chandelier finement décoré par un lion et un serpent. Sans se demander le pourquoi du comment de cette décoration, il s'assit en face de son anciennement ennemi et actuellement geôlier.

o0O0o

D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry servit les deux assiettes et observa un moment son prisonnier manger, comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours, ce qui était probablement le cas. Tout en mangeant, il laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la pièce. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les nombreuses photos accrochées.

On y voyait Poudlard aux quatre saisons, entouré de verdure en été, le paysage orangé en automne, le château recouvert d'un manteau blanc en hiver, ou bordé de fleurs au printemps. À côté, une photo représentait tout le corps professoral du Poudlard, même Rogue y était. D'un sort, Harry y avait ajouté les anciens professeurs qu'il avait eu. Au-dessus, Hagrid, devant sa cabane se tenait à côté de Crockdur et de Buck, en troisième année. De nombreuses autres photos montraient ses souvenirs des six années à Poudlard. D'autres représentaient ses vacances, sauf les courtes périodes chez les Dursley. Quelques uns exposaient sa vie depuis la fin de Poudlard, principalement durant sa cavale avec ses meilleurs amis. Et, accrochées au dessus du canapé, quatre photos montraient les élèves des quatre maisons de son années. Autour, il y avait d'autres photos des élèves qu'il connaissait des autres années, comme Ginny ou Luna.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son assiette était vide. Levant la tête, il se rendit compte que Drago regardait lui aussi les photos. Il semblait étonné qu'Harry expose chez lui une photo des Serpentard, mais ne posa aucune question. Son attention était particulièrement attirée par les images de la grotte qui avait, deux ans durant, abrité Harry et ses camarades de galère.

o0O0o

-Tu peux t'occuper comme tu veux, mais le petit-déjeuner sera servit à sept heures précises, fit Harry en débarrassant après le dessert.

Le blond hocha la tête, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux photos et se dirigea vers sa chambre, dont Harry venait de lui indiquer l'emplacement.

C'était une grande pièce aux murs tapissés de vert pâle, des serpents argentés sinuaient le long des murs, un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce avec des rideaux vert émeraude. Au fond, une armoire blanche, regorgeant de vêtements, semblait lui tendre les bras, si tant est qu'elle en ait. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une multitude d'habits qu'il aurait bien aimé porter s'il en avait encore les moyens.

Un parchemin, posé sur le bureau, attira son regard. Il lut rapidement le message, écrit à l'encre verte.

_Malefoy,_

_Comme ton séjour ici doit durer deux semaines et que tu n'as que des haillons à te mettre, j'ai pris la liberté de te fournir de quoi te vêtir. Tu n'as qu'à te servir dans l'armoire._

_Demain, je t'apprendrais à te servir des divers appareils moldus que je possède, tu pourras ainsi t'occuper pendant la journée._

_Harry Potter._

Un peu perturbé, Drago fixa le parchemin, lisant et relisant encore le mot sans trop oser y croire. Finalement, il se tourna vers l'armoire, rouvrit ses portes en grand, fouilla parmi les vêtements soigneusement suspendus à des cintres, prit un pyjama et le posa sur son lit.

Inspirant une dernière fois, il commença à se dévêtir. Il retira sa vieille veste rapiécée, qu'il aurait plutôt vue sur le dos de Rusard, ôta sa chemise déchirée qui avait autrefois fait partie de son uniforme de Poudlard, retira son pantalon boueux et les posa en vrac devant la cheminée.

Puis, il se tourna vers le miroir à côté de la cheminée et commença à se détailler. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ précipité de Poudlard, deux ans plus tôt. En effet, à force de vivre en clandestin, il avait beaucoup maigrit, aussi dû au manque de nourriture, et sa peau, déjà pâle au début, était devenue presque blanche. On voyait ses os sous la peau. Ses cheveux blonds, avant toujours bien coiffés avec du gel, étaient aujourd'hui sales, gris, presque blancs et tout abîmés. Ses yeux gris orageux avaient perdu leur lueur de vie.

Avec un air triste, Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux et la retira, pleine de pellicules, de boue, de poussière.

Après un dernier soupir désespéré, Drago enleva son caleçon devenu trop grand, sortit une serviette de bain de l'armoire, se l'attacha autour des hanches et partit pour la salle de bain, juste à côté.

o0O0o

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Harry sursauta. Il avait pensé que Drago irait tout de suite se coucher mais il avait apparemment prévu de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Le brun détailla discrètement le blond. Il fut étonné de le voir couvert d'ecchymoses, de cicatrices, de plaies plus ou moins cicatrisées. L'une d'elles, couvrant entièrement le dos semblait suinter encore un peu. Harry pria intérieurement pour que Drago ose ouvrir l'armoire à pharmacie et se servir des nombreux produits qu'elle contenait. Heureusement, il y avait ajouté un mode d'emploi qui expliquait quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bains se ferma, Harry se demanda comment est-ce que Drago avait eut toutes ces blessures. Il se doutait bien que deux ans de vagabondage laisserait des traces, mais peut-être pas autant. Il y avait forcément une autre raison.

o0O0o

Drago ferma la porte derrière lui. Pendant son court trajet dans le couloir, il avait sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui. Le blond avait honte de ses blessures et ne savait pas comment il réagirait la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Harry, c'est-à-dire le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner.

S'appuyant contre le carrelage frais du mur, le blond se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et s'assit par terre. La tête penchée en arrière, il souffla un instant. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ce qui semblait être une armoire à pharmacie, comme il y en avait dans toutes les salles de bains. Se levant, il jeta un coup d'œil dedans et vit un gros livre intitulé _Comment se soigner en toute circonstance_. Ce livre devait être tombé du ciel spécialement pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eut de chance, alors pourquoi tournerait-elle aujourd'hui ?

Drago prit d'abord sa douche et se soigna avant d'aller se coucher pour une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars, comme il en avait depuis deux ans.

o0O0o

Dans sa chambre, Harry était couché et dormait depuis un moment. Il fut soudainement réveillé par un hurlement. Il se redressa en sursaut et se rendit compte que les cris venait de la chambre voisine, celle où Drago dormait.

Harry se leva, saisit sa baguette et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre et tendit l'oreille. Là, il entendit distinctement des sanglots et quelques gémissements.

Auparavant, la seule fois où il avait entendu Drago pleurer était pendant leur sixième année, quand Drago désespérait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tuer Dumbledore. Ce souvenir lui rappela d'ailleurs que Drago ne l'avait pas fait, ce meurtre. Il avait baissé sa baguette et c'était finalement Rogue qui c'était chargé de cette macabre mission.

-Non, non, s'il vous plaît, gémit Drago dans son sommeil en se tortillant.

À force de bouger, Drago tomba du lit et se réveilla. Harry entra alors dans la chambre, l'aida à se dépêtrer des draps et lui tendit une fiole.

-Tiens, c'est une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Le blond prit la fiole, la vida d'un coup et se recoucha. Le jeune Auror resta encore un petit moment son prisonnier s'endormir et retourna se coucher.

Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre la raison des blessures et des cauchemars du Mangemort.

_à suivre_

o0O0o

Et voilà, je sais que certains ne voulaient pas voir Drago souffrir, mais j'ai pas pu résister. Et puis, s'il ne souffrait pas, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, puisqu'elle est basée dessus.

Dans les prochains chapitres, vous découvrirez pourquoi Drago est blessé comme ça, pourquoi il fait des cauchemars et pourquoi Rogue a disparu.

Gros bisous à tous,

lilly.malefoy


	3. Chapitre 2

Le chapitre 2 arrive plus vite que prévu (et plus long que les autres), mais j'ai été envahie par l'inspiration. Au lieu de la page blanche, ça a été la page noire, lol.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Certains moments sont rigolos, et on commence à comprendre Drago.

**Chapitre 2 : cauchemar de minuit**

Le lendemain, quand Drago se leva, il eut la surprise d'entendre une voix féminine. Pourtant, il pensait qu'Harry vivait seul !

-Harry, réprimanda la voix féminine, quand est-ce que tu t'achèteras des vêtements à ta taille ! Regarde, tu nages dedans !

-Mais… tenta de protester le brun.

-Non, non, non, c'est décidé, tout à l'heure, je t'emmène faire du shopping.

Drago sursauta. Il venait de reconnaître cette voix. Mais, que faisait-elle donc ici ? Ce n'était pas possible !

-Désolé, Pansy, mais tout à l'heure, j'ai autre chose de prévu.

-Aller voir Seamus pour t'envoyer en l'air, c'est ça, Harry ?

Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Harry, s'envoyer en l'air avec Finnigan ? Il serait donc gay ?

-Non. Et puis, remet-toi à jour ! Avec Seamus, c'est fini depuis trois semaines !

-Et c'est qui, alors, attaqua Pansy.

-Blaise, mais ne parlons pas de ça, fit rapidement Harry. Donc, je te disais que tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas possible. J'ai autre chose à faire.

-Et quoi ? demanda Pansy, qui ne semblait pas avoir compris que Blaise et Harry sortaient ensemble.

-Apprendre à Malefoy à utiliser les appareils moldus que je possède, pour qu'il s'occupe, j'ai pas envie de retrouver l'appart' en chantier…

-Quoi ? Blaise ? Malefoy ? bredouilla Pansy complètement perdue.

Pour en rajouter un peu, Drago choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le salon.

-Dra… Drago ? demanda timidement la jeune femme.

-Oui, Pansy, c'est bien moi, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Il est ici en attendant son procès, expliqua Harry. Sers-toi, Malefoy, les œufs sont prêts.

Le blond se tourna vers la table. Au centre, un plat regorgeant d'œufs au plat semblait lui tendre les bras. Puis, Pansy et Harry l'oublièrent.

-Blaise… murmura Pansy.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Blaise ? demanda Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à propos de lui ? interrogea Pansy qui commençait à avoir des doutes.

-Moi ? J'ai dit quelque chose à propos de Blaise ? fit Harry le plus innocemment possible. Ça a du m'échapper, alors. Mais si tu veux m'emmener faire du shopping, tu vas devoir attendre demain, ma chère.

L'Auror leva alors la tête et explosa de rire devant la mine ahurie des deux anciens Serpentard.

-Harry, protesta mollement Pansy.

-Oui ? répondit-il avec un sourire angélique.

-Je crois que tu vas me devoir quelques explications.

-Possible.

À côté, le blond faisait travailler ses méninges autant que possible, il frôlait la surchauffe. Il ne comprenait rien, mais alors rien du tout. Il avait perdu tous ses repères. D'abord, Rogue disparaissait, sans laisser la moindre trace. À cette pensée, il se souvint du sourire d'Harry quand Lupin avait annoncé souhaiter tuer Rogue de ses propres mains. Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, Drago en frissonnait. Ce sourire n'augurait rien de bon.

Ensuite, il voyait Pansy chez Harry et les entendait discuter comme de vieux amis. Enfin, il venait d'apprendre qu'Harry était gay et qu'il s'envoyait en l'air, pour reprendre les mots de Pansy, avec Blaise Zabini, ancien Serpentard et ex-meilleur ami du blond. C'était vraiment à perdre son latin.

Pansy, de son côté, d'abord étonnée de voir Drago chez Harry, était tombée des nues en apprenant qu'Harry et Blaise sortaient ensemble, au moins pour le sexe. Elle sentait un gros mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez.

-Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer, fit la jeune femme en se levant. Euh, aller au boulot si je ne veux pas être en retard.

-OK, tu diras au chef que j'ai besoin de deux jours de congé, aujourd'hui et demain. Comme ça, on pourra faire du shopping, puisque tu y tiens tant.

La brune semblait aux anges. Elle serra Harry dans ses bras et partit.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit alors entendre. Harry se retourna et vit la mine stupéfaite du blond, qui venait de lâcher son verre.

-Potter, tu… Tu… Pansy… Blaise… Tu… Je… Tu… Vous…

-Oui, Malefoy ? demanda Harry le plus innocemment possible avec un grand sourire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ! D'où tu connais des Serpentard ?

-Depuis Poudlard, je te rappelle. Aurais-tu la mémoire si courte ? ajouta-t-il amusé.

-Euh… Je… Je…

-Bon, je crois que des explications s'imposent. Pansy et Blaise sont Aurors, comme moi. Pansy est mon chef de service et Blaise un collègue. Voilà pourquoi je les connais. Après ta fuite, ils se sont rangés contre Voldemort et m'ont aidé à retrouver les Horcruxes, mais personne ne le sait.

-Mais, tu avais totalement disparu, j'ai lu tous les journaux, ils annonçaient tous ta disparition.

Harry se mit à rire avant de répondre.

-Seuls les hiboux pouvaient nous trouver. Aucun Mangemort et aucun Auror n'a pu nous trouver. Bon, tu me suis en haut, que je t'apprenne à te servir des appareils moldus.

Drago suivit Harry à la mezzanine à contrecœur. Ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça d'avoir à retourner dans cette pièce à moitié plongée dans la pénombre. Harry appuya sur une sorte de bouton sur le mur et la pièce s'illumina, des chandeliers suspendus s'éclairèrent. Le blond sursauta.

-C'est comme ça que les moldus éclairent leurs maisons. C'est plus pratique que les bougies, expliqua Harry.

Le brun passa ensuite la journée entière à apprendre à Drago à utiliser la télé, le lecteur de DVDs et l'ordinateur. Le plus dur avait été de convaincre l'ancien Serpentard que les _boîtes_ n'allaient pas lui sauter à la figure. Ensuite, il avait fallu lui expliquer que même un sorcier de sang-pur pouvait utiliser des appareils moldus sans se déshonorer, et qu'en plus, personne ne le saurait.

Le soir, Harry n'osa pas aborder avec Drago le sujet de ses blessures, remettant cette discussion à plus tard.

-Harry, tu n'oublies pas que demain, je viens te chercher à 10h pour faire du shopping, hein ? demanda Pansy, dont la tête apparaissait à la cheminée.

-Pansy, combien de fois je t'ai dit de prévenir avant ? Tu vas finir par me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! protesta l'ancien Gryffondor, une main sur le cœur.

-Une centaine de fois je crois. Mais là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, si Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas réussi à te tuer, je ne crois pas qu'une malheureuse petite frayeur comme ça puisse le faire !

Puis, elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Sur le canapé, Drago se retenait difficilement d'exploser de rire. Pansy n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard, toujours aussi collante. Il finit par craquer et se retrouva plié en deux de rire. Il s'arrêta soudainement, le regard fixé sur quelque chose derrière Harry.

-Harry, ça va ? Ça fait au moins trois jours que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles ! s'exclama la tête de Blaise, dans la cheminée.

Cette fois-ci, Harry poussa un petit cri de frayeur, se retourna vivement vers l'âtre, trébucha et s'étala sur le tapis.

-Blaise ! Arrête de me foutre des frayeurs pareilles ! Tu vas finir par me tuer, avec Pansy. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne t'a pas prévenu ? J'ai pris un congé pour aujourd'hui et demain.

-Mais, pourquoi ? demanda l'italien tout étonné.

-Je te signale que j'héberge un Mangemort chez moi en attendant son procès.

-Lequel ? Severus Rogue ou Drago Malefoy ? interrogea-t-il en sortant de la cheminée.

-Moi, fit Drago en s'avançant.

-Drago ? Mais, mais… Comment tu t'es fait prendre ?

-Comme un bleu, par Potter. Et au manoir Malefoy, en plus, répondit Drago, la mine sombre.

-Donc, il ne reste plus que Rogue en liberté.

-En liberté, en liberté, c'est vite dit, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Malheureusement, Drago l'entendit. Il lança un regard interrogateur à l'Auror qui lui fit signe d'attendre plus tard.

Blaise resta encore un peu. Lorsque Drago sortit de sa chambre, deux heures plus tard, il venait de partir, laissant derrière lui un Harry encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude. Ce dernier sursauta quand le blond revint dans le salon, il semblait avoir oublié sa présence chez lui.

Pendant qu'Harry lisait quelques comptes rendus de missions pour son boulot, Drago s'amusait sur l'ordinateur. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un spécialiste, loin de là, mais il s'éclatait comme un gamin.

Tout d'abord, il avait fallu allumer la _boîte grise_, tout en parant une attaque possible. Ainsi, Drago se retrouva caché derrière une chaise pour appuyer sur le bouton de démarrage. Il sursauta et alla se cacher derrière un fauteuil quand l'appareil fit sa mélodie de bienvenue. Ensuite, toujours dans sa cachette, l'ancien Serpentard regarda l'écran d'un air suspicieux jusqu'à ce que le fond d'écran apparaisse, à savoir le château de Poudlard dans toute sa beauté hivernale.

Il faillit pousser un cri de joie, mais se dit qu'Harry n'apprécierait peut-être pas d'être dérangé dans son travail. Il choisit ensuite un jeu de voitures. Insérer le CD dans l'appareil fut tout aussi périlleux que le démarrage de l'ordinateur, bien que plus rigolo. Drago se planta devant la _boîte grise_, comme il l'appelait, saisit le CD et décida de faire comme avec les gamins qu'on veut faire manger, c'est-à-dire l'avion ! Le CD dans une main, il le fit voler en imitant discrètement le bruit de l'un de ces gros appareils moldus qui traversaient le ciel, et mit enfin de CD dans la fente prévue à cet effet.

Un autre cri de joie fut réprimé de justesse. Il passa ensuite son temps jusqu'au dîner à essayer de comprendre comment on dirigeait la voiture et _surtout_ à comprendre que le but n'était pas de fracasser la pauvre voiture contre les murs, les arbres et les poteaux. Il fit un résultat minable, mais s'était amusé comme un fou.

Le soir, Drago fit de nouveau cauchemars et était dans un état second quand Harry lui donna la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Arriva ensuite le moment où Harry devait partir faire du shopping avec Pansy, ce qui l'enchantait énormément. Rien qu'en y pensant, Drago était mort de rire, se moquant de son geôlier. En fin d'après-midi, Harry revint avec Pansy, les bras chargés de sacs débordants de vêtements. Le jeune Auror se demandait comment la jeune femme avait réussi à lui faire acheter autant de vêtements, sachant très bien qu'il n'en porterait même pas la moitié. Pansy resta pour le dîner et Blaise débarqua au moment où Harry servait l'entrée.

-Ça va ? Je n'arrive pas trop en retard ? demanda-t-il en regardant la table.

-Non, juste à temps. T'as de la chance, quand j'ai fait la cuisine, j'en ai fait un peu trop pour trois, répondit Pansy.

-Qu… Quoi ? Tu as fait la cuisine ? s'exclamèrent Blaise et Drago en même temps.

-Bah, oui, pourquoi ?

-Mais, on ne savait même pas que tu savais cuisiner ! fit Blaise.

-Blaise, tu ne t'es donc jamais demandé comment je faisais la cuisine alors que j'étais dans la chambre, avec toi ?

-Euh… Je… Je…

-C'était Pansy qui cuisinait.

Drago retint un sourire en voyant son ami pâlir.

-Mais, elle était au courant ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Elle ne savait même pas qu'on était dans l'appart' ! La chambre est insonorisée.

Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença l'attaque de son repas d'un air affamé.

Les deux nuits suivantes, Drago refit ses cauchemars habituels, et Harry ne savait toujours pas comment aborder la question avec son prisonnier. Le troisième soir, le cauchemar fut pire qu'auparavant, faisant hurler Drago de terreur et le faisant tomber lourdement de son lit. Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, en sueur, complètement paniqué. Harry entra alors dans la chambre et décida qu'il était temps d'en parler.

-Malefoy, viens avec moi dans le salon, il faut qu'on parle.

L'horloge égrena les douze coups de minuit. Le blond sentit une nouvelle vague de terreur déferler. Il s'agrippa désespérément au bras de l'Auror et se laissa conduire jusqu'au canapé qui trônait devant la cheminée. Harry n'en n'était pas sûr, mais il avait cru entendre Drago murmurer _minuit, l'heure du crime_ quand l'horloge avait sonné lugubrement.

-Malefoy, il faut que tu parles, c'est important.

L'ancien fugitif regarda autour de lui. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était là, et il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, sauf la nuit où il cauchemardait sans répit.

-Depuis quand tu fais des cauchemars, comme ça ? demanda Harry, décidé à aider le blond et à oublier qu'ils se haïssaient.

Drago se tourna vers lui et le fixa, se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Finalement, il se décida. Inspirant un coup, il commença à parler.

-Ça fait plus de deux ans. Ça a commencé un peu après mon départ de Poudlard. C'est toujours le même cauchemar, toujours.

Puis, il se tut, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à parler des cauchemars.

-Malefoy, il faut que tu parles si tu veux qu'on t'aide. Pansy et Blaise s'inquiètent aussi pour toi.

-Potter, tu as une pensine ?

-Oui, je vais te la chercher, ne bouge pas.

Drago mit dans la pensine quelques souvenirs et exprima son souhait de retourner se coucher. Harry accepta à condition qu'il prenne la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Quand le blond fut couché, l'Auror entreprit de regarder les souvenirs qui semblaient terroriser le captif.

o0O0o

_Harry atterrit dans une minuscule pièce qui ressemblait à une cellule. Dans un coin, une silhouette était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les cheveux blond platine permirent à Harry de reconnaître Drago. Quand il leva la tête, Harry estima qu'il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, pas plus. En tout cas, trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard._

_Balayant la cellule du regard, Harry ne vit qu'un pichet d'eau et une miche de pain, rien n'était prévu pour dormir, la seule source de lumière provenait d'une torche accrochée au mur et qui menaçait de s'éteindre. Dans un dernier sursaut, la flamme éclaira un énorme rat qui traversait la cellule pour manger le pain puis s'éteignit._

_À ce moment précis, on entendit des bruits de pas, de clés, de portes qui grincent, bref, rien qui ne puisse rassurer. Harry entendit des sanglots étouffés du côté du jeune Drago. Puis, une faible lueur apparut dans le couloir, quelqu'un approchait lentement, en faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le sol de pierre et en agitant ses clés._

_Lucius Malefoy apparut alors et s'arrêta devant la cellule de son fils qu'il regarda d'un air méprisant. Il leva sa torche, éclairant un peu plus son fils qui s'était reculé dans un coin de la cellule, apeuré. Avec un sourire mauvais, Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune garçon._

_-Doloris !_

_Le sort ne dura pas longtemps, mais le jeune Drago se tortillait de douleur en hurlant. Il haletait quand son père releva sa baguette, interrompant le supplice de son fils._

_-La prochaine fois, tu n'adressera même pas la parole aux elfes, et encore moins de manière "aimable"._

_Le petit garçon hocha la tête sans quitter son père des yeux._

_-Doloris !_

o0O0o

Le souvenir s'interrompit, Harry revint à la réalité, assis sur le canapé. D'autres souvenirs nageaient dans la pensine, ils semblaient le narguer. Se penchant une nouvelle fois, il replongea dans un autre souvenir.

o0O0o

_-Non mais, ce n'est pas possible ! hurla Lucius._

_Il marchait en long et en large à travers la pièce d'un pas saccadé, trahissant une colère grandissante. Les deux elfes de maison présents dans la pièce se réfugièrent dans un coin sans quitter leur maître des yeux d'un air terrorisé. Narcissa et Drago étaient là également, chacun affichait un masque d'indifférence à la Malefoy._

_-Drago ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois qu'on ne se comporte pas ainsi avec les elfes ! Ce sont des êtres inférieurs, par la barbe de Merlin !_

_Il s'avança vers une table où trônaient des vases portant des gerbes de fleurs et les fracassa sur le sol d'un grand geste du bras. Les vases volèrent en éclat, l'eau se répandit en flaques, les fleurs tombèrent au milieu. Dans leur coin, les elfes se tiraient les oreilles avec leurs longs doigts, leurs gros yeux étaient exorbités et gémissaient doucement._

_Lucius se rapprocha de sa femme et de son fils, la main menaçante. Il voulut administrer à Drago une gifle retentissante, mais Narcissa s'interposa, prenant le coup à la place de son fils. Énervé, Lucius sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et envoya le sortilège de douleur à son fils._

o0O0o

Harry n'en supporta pas plus et sortit du souvenir. À présent, il commençait à comprendre l'étrange comportement de Drago. Ce dernier était claustrophobe, avait peur du noir, ne supportait pas qu'on s'énerve contre lui… Il ne restait plus qu'un souvenir à regarder. Prenant son courage Gryffondorien à deux mains, Harry plongea dans la pensine.

o0O0o

_On devait être après la fuite de Drago. Ce dernier semblait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, pas plus. Ses habits étaient déjà déchirés de partout, il avait maigrit. Il ressemblait beaucoup au Drago d'aujourd'hui, les blessures et les cicatrices en moins._

_Le blond entra dans une grotte où Rogue l'attendait, accompagné d'un autre Mangemort._

_-Ah, te voilà enfin, Drago, fit l'ancien professeur. Je suppose que tu connais déjà Walden Macnair…_

_Drago hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur une couverture miteuse pliée au fond de la grotte._

_-Il va rester ici avec nous, il prendra soin de toi quand je ne serais pas là, j'ai autre chose à faire._

_Le blond hocha à nouveau la tête tout en se frottant les pieds pour enlever la terre accumulée à force de marcher pieds nus, puis il les trempa dans un seau d'eau et les sécha tant bien que mal, et se lava les mains de la même manière assez sommaire._

_-Bien, tu lui fera visiter les environs demain, il se fait tard. À bientôt, j'espère._

_Et Rogue disparut en transplanant, laissant Drago et Walden Macnair seuls. Le Mangemort avait observé le jeune homme faire son brin de toilette, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il suivit le blond quand il vida le seau d'eau noirâtre dans la verdure, après avoir vérifié la sûreté des parages._

_L'homme se mit derrière l'ancien élève, prit le seau et le jeta derrière lui, à l'entrée de la grotte. Puis, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui s'immobilisa, surpris. Macnair embrassa le cou de Drago tout en découvrant les pâles épaules de ce dernier. Ce ne fut qu'une fois torse nu que Drago réagit, se tournant brusquement. Il voulut frapper l'homme, mais ses poignets furent immobilisés par une poigne de fer. Après avoir tordu les bras de sa jeune victime dans son dos, Macnair recommença sa tâche, remontant peu à peu vers un visage déformé par la peur._

o0O0o

Le souvenir s'interrompit brusquement, éjectant Harry sur le canapé qu'il faillit renverser. La dernière image du dernier souvenir le hanta toute la nuit, l'empêchant de trouver un sommeil réparateur. Il ne savait pas si le Mangemort avait continué, mais il était sûr que Drago ne voulait pas qu'il voit la suite de cet horrible moment.

_À suivre…_

o0O0o

Et voilà, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Donnez moi toutes vos remarques. Imaginiez vous le passé de Drago ainsi ? Et qu'est devenu Rogue, toujours introuvable ?

Reviews, please !

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy

P.S. : le chapitre 3 mettra plus de temps à venir, puisque je ne serais pas chez moi jusqu'au 26 décembre (je serais donc dans l'impossibilité d'écrire).

o0O0o

Je vous souhaite aussi de bonnes vacances, un joyeux Noël et je vous dit à bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voici _enfin_ le nouveau chapitre. On y apprend ce qu'est devenu Rogue, principalement. Harry commence à dévoiler ses secrets…

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour la longue attente…

Bonne lecture.

o0O0o

**Chapitre 3 : révélations d'Harry**

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient que peu dormi. Aujourd'hui étant son jour de repos hebdomadaire, Harry avait décidé de faire une grasse matinée, encore choqué de ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux son prisonnier. De son côté, le Mangemort n'osait pas se lever. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, maintenant que son geôlier était au courant de certains aspects de sa vie.

Ce ne fut que l'arrivée fracassante du Duo Infernal, constitué par Pansy et Blaise, qui tira du lit les deux occupants de l'appartement.

-Harry, aurais-tu oublié de te lever ? demanda Pansy en le regardant, la mine sévère.

-Oh, Pansy, c'est mon jour de repos…

-Justement ! C'est le jour où tu viens à la maison pour passer la matinée avant d'aller chez Blaise, je te rappelle ! fit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-Elle… Elle a raison ! fit Blaise d'un air idiot en regardant son amant.

-Pansy, Blaise… Je… Je ne pourrais pas, aujourd'hui. C'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas, c'est que je ne _peux_ pas.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer. Mais je te préviens, Benjamin ne sera pas content quand il saura qu'il devra attendre encore une semaine avant de te voir.

-Benjamin ? demanda Drago. Qui est-ce ?

-Le fils de Pansy et de Theo.

-Theo ? fit Drago avec l'air d'un débile.

-Oui, Theodore Nott, son mari !

Pansy, Blaise et Harry eurent un sourire amusé. Il fallut bien un quart d'heure pour qu'il accepte le fait qu'Harry connaisse des Serpentard et soit apprécié par eux. Et surtout qu'il sache des choses sur eux que lui ignorait.

-Au fait, Blaise, Pansy, vous savez pas, par le plus grand des hasards, où est passé Rogue ? Ça fait au moins deux mois qu'il a disparu.

-Drago, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Blaise et moi sommes Aurors. Si nous l'avions trouvé, il serait à l'heure actuelle à Azkaban pour meurtres. Malheureusement, il n'y est pas.

-Et il n'est pas près d'y être, murmura Harry, pour lui même.

Heureusement, personne ne l'entendit, ou peut-être juste Drago, mais il mettait cette phrase sur le compte d'une hallucination.

Pansy repartit peu après par la poudre de cheminette. Blaise s'attarda.

-Harry, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? En privé…

Drago leur jeta un bref coup d'œil avant d'aller prendre une douche. Qu'est-ce que Blaise pouvait bien avoir à lui raconter ? Ah oui, bien sûr… Il avait complètement oublié que les deux jeunes hommes couchaient ensemble. Et ça le mettait en rogne rien que d'y penser.

Il prit une longue douche chaude pour se détendre après les cauchemars habituels et pansa soigneusement ses blessures. Malheureusement, celle du dos ne cicatrisait pas correctement. Il devrait demander de l'aide à l'Auror, chose qu'il refusait totalement. Déjà qu'il acceptait de se conduire de manière civilisée avec lui, il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, non plus. Et puis, ça voudrait dire exposer ses faiblesses, que le brun pourrait exploiter lors du procès dans une petite dizaine de jours.

À la limite, il pourrait demander à Blaise, tant qu'il était là. Oui, c'est ça. C'est ce qu'il allait faire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il sortit de la salle de bain, ne portant qu'un pantalon.

-Euh, Blaise ? Tu pourrais venir, s'il te plaît ? demanda le brun à son ami qui venait de sortir de la chambre d'Harry.

-Oui, Drago. J'arrive tout de suite.

Blaise se tourna vers Harry et ajouta :

-Tu lui dira de m'attendre ? J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

-OK, Blaise, t'inquiète pas, je lui dirais.

Hein ? Dire quoi à qui ? Mais, je veux savoir, moi ! fit mentalement Drago, n'osant pas poser les questions de peur d'être indiscret.

-Alors, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Blaise en fermant la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui montra son dos.

-Oulà ! Mais comment tu t'es fait ça, vieux ? Tu me passes la pommade ? ajouta-t-il en voyant que Drago ne lui répondrait pas. Faudra que tu montres ça à Harry, c'est lui le champion pour soigner les blessures, il en a eu tellement dans sa vie, continua Blaise en rigolant.

-C'est la délicatesse légendaire des Mangemorts, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

-Dans ce cas, je confirme ce que je disais, il faut que tu montres ça à Harry, il pourra te soigner ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que cette pommade puisse faire effet sur ce genre de blessure. Au fait, tu l'as prise où ?

-Dans l'armoire à pharmacie, derrière toi.

Blaise se retourna et… se cogna.

- Ouch, fit-il en portant sa main libre à l'œil droit qui avait prit le coup.

-Ça va, Blaise ? demanda Drago en refermant l'armoire meurtrière d'un geste rageur.

-Oui, oui, j'aurais juste un magnifique cocard demain.

-Tu t'es pas raté, mon pauvre Blaise. Ça restera gonflé un sacré moment.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais, c'est pas possible ! Comment je vais faire, moi ! Je sors, ce soir ! Et putain de merde de con de… de… d'armoire de merde ! jura-t-il énervé.

-C'est bon ? T'es calmé ? demanda un Drago qui tentait de dissimuler sa frayeur face à une telle colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Blaise ? demanda Harry à travers la porte fermée.

-Il y a que… commença Blaise en ouvrant la porte, que je me suis pris ton armoire à pharmacie dans la tronche et que je vais avoir un putain de con de merde de cocard ! Et en plus, continua-t-il en dévoilant son œil, ce soir je sors. Je suis dans la merde !

-OK, OK, calme-toi Blaise, fit Harry en oubliant complètement Drago. Montre moi ça.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'approcha de l'Auror et le laissa examiner la blessure.

-Franchement, j'aurais pas fait mieux, Blaise. Moi qui suis le roi de la casse, là tu m'as battu à plate couture.

-Putain, Harry, fais pas chier, là, merde !

-Blaise, calme-toi. Tu dis bien plus de grossièretés que d'habitude, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire. Et puis, avec une simple pommade, la peau ne sera que légèrement marquée. Ça se verra à peine.

L'Auror prit l'un des nombreux tubes de son armoire à pharmacie et retourna devant son ami.

-Ferme l'œil, Blaise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il le verra… gémit Blaise, ne pensant plus qu'à son rendez-vous de la soirée.

-T'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien. Au pire, il voudra te remettre de la pommade pour être sûr que ça guérisse, te demandera toutes les cinq minutes si ça ne te fais pas trop mal et sera aux petits soins pour toi.

-Pff, non, il fera la grimace en me voyant dévisagé ainsi…

-Arrête, on dirait Drago quand il était à Poudlard. Et puis, je connais Seamus, quand même. J'étais dans le même dortoir que lui pendant six ans, quand même, ajouta Harry en refermant le tube de pommade.

-Mouais, fit Blaise, sceptique.

-Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer. Dis lui, toi, Drago, que ça va bien se passer, son rendez-vous avec Seamus, ce soir, finit-il en se tournant vers le blond.

-T'inquiète pas, Blaise, t'es irrésistible, même comme ça. Je dirais même _surtout_ comme ça, en fait.

Les trois jeunes hommes rirent un bon coup, relâchant la pression de Blaise quant à son rencard avec l'ancien Gryffondor, bien qu'il stresse encore un peu… beaucoup.

_Bip bip biiiiip !_

-Excusez-moi, fit Harry en sortant rapidement de la salle de bains, laissant les ex Serpentard ensemble.

Il se précipita vers son salon, se demandant qui avait bien pu arriver chez lui par la cheminée. Deux silhouettes l'y attendaient en toussant. La grande lui était familière.

-Seamus ! Te voilà enfin. Blaise est dans la salle de bains, mort de trouille à l'idée que tu viennes.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor, sortant du nuage de poussière, tout en s'époussetant.

-Il s'est cogné et il a peur de ne plus te plaire avec son œil au beurre noir. Va le voir, il est avec Drago Malefoy.

-C'était donc vrai… murmura l'Irlandais, plus pour lui même. Tu héberges bien un Mangemort chez toi ?

Seamus leva la tête, l'air très inquiet.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il n'en a l'air. Il a changé depuis Poudlard.

-Toi aussi, Harry, tu as changé depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard, à la fin de notre sixième année. Tu nous as manqué à tous, Harry, fit Seamus d'un ton triste.

Harry ne put rien ajouter, coupé par la seconde silhouette, bien plus petite, qui lui sautait au cou en criant "'Ry !". Le jeune Auror la fit tourner un moment en la serrant dans ses bras, puis il la reposa et ôta la poussière qui recouvrait le petit garçon.

-Benjamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il étonné mais heureux de revoir son filleul.

-Theo et Pansy devaient partir d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. La mère de Pansy fait une nouvelle crise, mais d'après les Médicomages ça devrait bientôt aller mieux.

-Tant mieux, fit Harry, rassuré.

-Et comme j'étais passé voir Theo, ils m'ont confié le gamin.

-Sui' pas 'min, fit Benjamin en croisant les bras pour bouder.

-Mais comme t'as un rendez-vous avec Blaise, t'as décidé de me le laisser, c'est ça ?

-Oui, ça ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne pouvais pas aller le voir, mais ça ne voulais pas dire que je ne pouvais pas l'héberger jusqu'à ce que Theo et Pansy rentrent.

Seamus lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et se dirigea vers la salle de bains où Blaise et Drago discutaient.

-À ce que je vois, t'es toujours aussi doué avec la poudre de Cheminette, non ? fit Harry au petit garçon tout en montrant son salon recouvert de cendres. Pire que moi, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

-Le gamin, sorti de sa bouderie passagère, haussa les épaules d'un air innocent et se précipita vers le chat en criant "'Li !". L'animal se blottit dans ses bras et ronronna allègrement, les yeux fermés de bonheur. Harry eut un sourire attendrit et retourna dans la salle de bain, suivi par Benjamin et Malice.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Blaise ! T'es pas horrible comme ça ! Au contraire ! Et puis, souviens toi, Harry, et regarde, Drago ! Ils sont couverts de cicatrices, mais ils ne sont pas moches pour autant ! Ça leur rajoute du charme, même ! fit Seamus en essayant de convaincre Blaise que son cocard ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Malheureusement, Blaise prit mal le fait que Seamus le compare à son ancien amant.

-Seamus, arrête, il va nous faire une crise de jalousie, fit Harry en rigolant.

L'Irlandais murmura quelque chose à Blaise qui le fit rougir, et qui le sortit de sa bouderie en un clin d'œil. Ils sortirent de la pièce et annoncèrent qu'ils mettaient Benjamin au lit pour sa sieste avant de partir au resto.

Harry se tourna vers le blond et constata qu'effectivement il était assez "amoché". Les blessures semblaient toutes cicatrisées, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une impression due à un sort, sauf celle du bas du dos qui suppurait. Si le Mangemort ne la soignait pas rapidement, il aurait bientôt droit à un séjour à Ste Mangouste, voire à un aller simple au cimetière.

Drago, un peu gêné de se retrouver ainsi, torse nu, devant son ancien ennemi, voulut remettre sa chemise, mais le brun l'en empêcha d'un geste.

-Ne me dis quand même pas que tu as l'intention de laisser ton dos dans cet état ! Montre-moi ça, ajouta-t-il devant le mutisme de Drago.

De son doigt, l'Auror effleura la blessure suppurante, arrachant un frisson au blond.

-Viens par là, je vais te soigner.

Harry empoigna son bras et l'entraîna vers sa propre chambre, pièce normalement interdite à Drago. Ce dernier hésita avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

La pièce était grande, bien meublée. Un grand lit trônait contre le mur du fond, un lourd rideau attaché au plafond l'entourait, rendant le lieu sécurisant. Une table basse était disposée dans un angle, un vieux pouf était posé à côté. Une armoire blanche, presque argenté était placée à gauche, non loin d'une porte menant probablement à une salle de bain.

D'un simple geste de la main, la pièce s'illumina.

-Assied-toi sur le lit, j'arrive, fit Harry en disparaissant derrière une porte dissimulée par un drap rouge orné d'un lion rugissant.

Il revint rapidement, une caisse dans les bras.

-Je te préviens, ça risque de faire mal, mais c'est nécessaire si tu veux te soigner.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? demanda Drago d'un ton dur.

-C'est l'aller simple pour le cimetière. Tu as encore le choix. Et encore, même si je te soigne, il y a des risques. Faudra que je demande à Theo de venir. Il est Médicomage, précisa l'Auror devant le regard étonné du Mangemort.

De sa main, Harry effleura les cicatrices du blond, ôtant ainsi le sort qui leur donnait une impression de guérison. Le jeune Auror eut alors droit à une vision d'horreur. Les blessures étaient nombreuses, la peau violacée, voire arrachée par endroits, du pus sortait de partout le sang avait séché sur le dos. En fait, la blessure du bas du dos n'était qu'un échantillon du reste.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença à désinfecter. Drago ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur, s'interdisant formellement de hurler bien que l'envie soit forte. Il avait encore un brin de fierté Malefoyenne.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je ne garantit rien. Theo ne pourra pas venir tout de suite, continua Harry en fouillant dans ses produits soignants.

Il étendit une serviette blanche sur le lit, d'apparence très douce, et demanda à Drago de s'y coucher sur le dos. Le blond s'exécuta, se demandant tout de même ce qui allait l'attendre.

-Attention, ça va être douloureux. Essaie de te détendre, et ça ira mieux.

Se détendre semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être crispé sous l'effet de la douleur lancinante. Harry, à l'aide d'un gant de toilette blanc très doux, nettoyait le mieux possible les nombreuses blessures du torse du Mangemort. Une fois le sang séché ôté et le pus enlevé, le gant ne donnait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir été blanc un jour.

Le brun saisit un flacon. Drago put lire rapidement l'étiquette "larmes de phénix", le meilleur remède pour soigner les blessures. Quelques gouttes froides vinrent s'écraser sur son torse, permettant aux blessures de se refermer presque totalement.

-Au bout de quelques jours, il ne restera plus rien, peut-être des cicatrices, mais c'est tout, commenta Harry en rebouchant la fiole.

Il la reposa à sa place dans la caisse et demanda à Drago de se retourner, tout en prenant une bouteille d'un bleu pâle. Harry examina un bref instant le dos puis se replongea dans la séance de soins intensifs.

Cette partie des soins fut encore plus douloureuse pour le blessé qui ne retenait plus que très difficilement ses cris, toute sa volonté était nécessaire pour mener à bien cette dure tâche. Déjà qu'il avait accepté de montrer ses blessures à Blaise, à Seamus et à Harry, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité à Drago, des gouttes froides vinrent refermer partiellement ses plaies.

-Tu es sacrément amoché, les larmes de phénix ne suffisent plus à tout soigner en une fois. Il faudra une semaine, je pense, si ce n'est plus pour certaines blessures, surtout celle-là, je pense, fit Harry en laissant ses doigts courir le long de la blessure qui ornait le bas du dos de son ancien condisciple. Tu as d'autres blessures ?

Drago acquiesça.

-Où ?

-Partout, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Viens, tu vas prendre un bain avec quelques larmes de phénix, ce sera plus rapide et plus efficace.

Il fit couler l'eau et la baignoire se remplit rapidement. L'Auror ajouta quelques gouttes et sortit de sa salle de bains personnelle. Il ne s'en servait que pour se soigner magiquement après diverses missions dangereuses.

-S'il veut bien se soigner correctement pour les dix jours qu'il lui reste à passer ici, il n'aura plus que des cicatrices, songea Harry en rangeant ses médicaments magiques dans la caisse et en nettoyant d'un coup de baguette la serviette de toilette et le gant, tâchés de pus et de sang.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry attendait que Drago sorte de son bain quotidien pour continuer les soins. Theo n'avait pas encore put passer, mais les blessures semblaient sur la bonne voie. Le brun vérifia sur son écran de surveillance de l'appartement que Benjamin, qu'il hébergeait toujours, jouait tranquillement avec Malice, le magnifique chat blanc aux yeux gris dans le salon.

Une porte claquée le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et regarda le blond sortir de la salle d'eau, une simple serviette blanche nouée autour de ses hanches, dévoilant de longues jambes musclées, mais pas trop, et un torse recouvert de blessures en voie de guérison.

-Assied-toi sur la chaise, fit Harry avant d'examiner l'allure des blessures qui suppuraient encore un peu. Le traitement aux larmes de phénix fonctionne très bien. Malheureusement, je n'en ai plus beaucoup. Il va falloir les économiser. Pour compenser, on va utiliser une pommade que j'ai inventée, à base de larmes de phénix. Elle marche très bien.

D'un léger mouvement du poignet, il fit apparaître une table de massage et indiqua à son "prisonnier" de s'y installer.

-Met-toi sur le dos, ferme les yeux et détend-toi.

Drago s'exécuta, bien que quelques questions lui trottent dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Le court de ses pensées s'interrompit lorsque l'Auror commença son massage par les abdos, qu'il contracta par réflexe chatouilleux puis se détendit complètement, au bord de l'endormissement. Il passa un agréable moment, à se faire ainsi masser, par un excellent masseur de surcroît.

-Tourne-toi, fit la voix d'Harry, un peu rauque pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Drago s'exécuta et referma les yeux, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés. Bien malgré lui, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trois jours.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? fit Harry en continuant son massage, descendant peu à peu des épaules.

-Pourquoi tu me soignes comme ça, au lieu de me laisser crever ?

-Je ne laisserais personne mourir, pas même mon pire ennemi, pas même une personne qui ne veut que ma perte, répondit Harry en continuant ses doux gestes.

-Même Tu-Sais-Qui ? Pourtant, tu l'as tué, il y a quelques temps…

-Oui, mais Voldemort c'est pas pareil. Il avait tué mes parents, tué Cédric et des tas d'autres gens. Il fallait que je le tue. Il le fallait, mais crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile de m'y résoudre. Et puis, je n'aurais pas pu être tranquille tant qu'il était en vie. Mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

-Je n'ai pas dit que, parce que tu as tué Tu-Sais-Qui, tu étais un meurtrier. Avec lui, cette ordure, c'est différent.

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas tué, il est mort, mais ça a été un accident, continua Harry en étouffant un éclat de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Harry ?

-Non, rien, je me souviens juste comment Voldemort est mort.

-Et je suppose que, puisque tu ne l'as encore dit à personne, tu ne me le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais c'est qu'il suppose bien, le Drago Malefoy, fit Harry en massant le dos au niveau des côtes.

Drago resta silencieux un moment, profitant du massage relaxant puis posa la seconde question qui le taraudait.

-Harry, quand Pansy et Blaise avaient dit que Rogue n'était pas à Azkaban, toi, tu as ajouté qu'il n'était pas prêt d'y être… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, au juste ?

-Oh, ça ! fit Harry d'un ton dédaigneux. En fait, je voulais dire qu'il n'y sera jamais.

-Hein ? Mais, pourquoi ?

Drago semblait inquiet. Rogue était certes son parrain, mais depuis que celui-ci l'avait poussé dans les bras d'un violeur, il lui en voulait énormément et souhaitait lui demander des comptes avant de s'occuper personnellement de son tortionnaire, Macnair.

Harry, qui avait suivi le cheminement du raisonnement de Drago, ajouta :

-Il n'ira jamais à Azkaban, mais il n'est pas libre pour autant.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

-Je veux simplement dire qu'actuellement, il est mort et enterré six pieds sous terre, par mes propres soins.

-Mais, je croyais que tu n'étais pas un meurtrier, pourtant tu viens de me dire que tu l'as tué…

-Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais tué, non, "tuer" était bien trop gentil pour lui. Non, je l'ai torturé pour obtenir des informations sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai pu te retrouver. Il t'a lâchement vendu, espérant s'en sortir vivant.

À cette nouvelle, Drago sentit sa haine pour Rogue croître, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait assouvir son besoin de vengeance sur lui, le reportant sur Macnair.

-Il est très résistant, ton parrain, tu sais. Il a tenu bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, mais j'ai pu obtenir toutes les informations qu'il me fallait. Malheureusement, il est mort avant d'avoir pu me dire où étais Macnair. Peu importe, je l'ai trouvé, et il ne risque pas de s'échapper. Je peux t'assurer que c'était jouissif de voir Rogue me _supplier_ de l'épargner… Plus il me suppliait, plus son agonie devenait douloureuse, insupportable.

-Mais… fit faiblement Drago, sous le choc.

-Macnair ira à Azkaban, mais tu pourras lui rendre visite avant. Pour tout le monde, il est mort, jusqu'à ce que je le livre à la justice.

-Je croyais qu'il était mort et enterré…

-Non, c'est le corps de Rogue, métamorphosé, qu'ils ont mis sous terre. J'étais très heureux quand j'ai été à la cérémonie. Et c'est juste après que l'accident à eu lieu et que Voldemort est mort.

-Mais, comment il est mort…

-Tu le sauras, plus tard, peut-être…

Puis, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux, profitant du moment. Peu à peu, les mains d'Harry descendaient vers le bas du dos. Les yeux fermés, Drago sentit les doigts de son masseur se glisser légèrement sous la serviette pour pommader la blessure, à moitié recouverte. Il soupira de bien-être et sentit ses reins prendre feu sous la douceur et la… tendresse du massage.

o0O0o

Et voilà, z'en avez pensé quoi ? C'était bien, pas bien, moyen, bof ?

La "disparition" de Rogue, vous l'imaginiez comme ça ? Et comment est mort Voldemort pour que Harry dise que c'était un accident et ait envie de rire en y repensant ? J'ai envie de dire _suite dans le prochain épisode_, lol.

Dans le chapitre suivant s'intitulera "le secret de Drago". Vous devinez ce qu'on y apprendra… Après, il restera le chapitre 5 ("traitement de choc" en sera le titre) et l'épilogue.

Bisous à tout le monde.

lilly.malefoy


	5. Chapitre 4

Et hop ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop insupportable, lol.

Pour une fois, je ne vais pas blablater, mais vous laisser lire.

Bonne lecture.

o0O0o

**Chapitre 4 : le secret de Drago**

Au bout de trois jours, Drago n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Rogue soit mort sans qu'il n'ait pu se venger. Ce qui le consolait un peu était le simple fait de savoir qu'il avait beaucoup souffert de la torture d'Harry. Il n'aurait jamais cru le jeune Gryffondor capable de faire une telle chose, et ensuite d'en parler de cette façon. On sentait qu'il y avait pris du plaisir, et c'est justement ce qui faisait peur à Drago, ce qui rendait Harry inquiétant, effrayant.

Parallèlement, le jeune Auror pouvait être très patient, tendre, principalement lorsqu'il le soignait de ses nombreuses blessures. L'ancien Serpentard avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux personnes différentes, opposées, tant dans leur manière d'agir que de penser. Si l'un répétait qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier, l'autre racontait la torture à laquelle Rogue avait été soumis.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le procès de Drago, et ce dernier angoissait de plus en plus. Dans son procès, il devrait raconter le calvaire qu'il avait vécu durant sa fuite, principalement les agressions que Macnair lui avait fait subir. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait parlé à personne. D'abord parce que sa fuite était finie depuis une semaine et ensuite parce qu'il était enfermé chez l'Auror, bien qu'il ait pu revoir Blaise, Theo et Pansy, ses anciens amis. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux.

Présentement, Drago se défoulait avec le jeu de voiture qu'Harry possédait sur son ordinateur. Après avoir inventé un scénario complètement délirant pour insérer le CD dans l'appareil (et une cuillère pour maman, et une cuillère pour papa…), il s'amusait à écraser sa voiture, à la massacrer en imaginant Rogue ou Macnair à la place.

-Et paf ! Encore un poteau ! Et prend ça ! Et ça ! Et encore ça ! faisait Drago en écrasant le véhicule contre des arbres.

Benjamin n'était plus là pour lui tenir compagnie, Harry l'ayant ramené chez lui la veille. La mère de Pansy allait un peu mieux, du moins la crise était passée, et les Médicomages ne désespéraient pas de pouvoir un jour la soigner complètement. Les nombreux sorts de magie noire qu'elle avait reçu quand Voldemort avait appris la trahison de sa fille l'amenaient de temps en temps à des crises de démence, pendant lesquelles elle était capable de tout et n'importe quoi.

Harry n'était pas rentré depuis la veille. Après avoir déposé le petit garçon chez ses parents, Theo et Pansy, il était censé partir au Ministère où il lui serait confié une nouvelle mission. Normalement, le brun repassait chez lui pour le déjeuner, ou envoyait un hibou à Drago pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas déjeuner. Mais là, pas de nouvelle. Rien. En plus, il y avait de nombreuses protections qui empêchaient Drago de prendre contact avec l'extérieur, et donc de prendre des nouvelles du jeune Auror.

Et voilà maintenant Drago qui marchait comme un lion en cage. L'absence prolongée et imprévue de son geôlier l'inquiétait énormément, bien plus qu'il n'osait vraiment se l'avouer. Pour se calmer, il décida de faire quelques exercices de musculation, qui lui permettrait d'oublier son inquiétude un moment, puis de prendre une douche pour se détendre.

_Bip bip biiiiip !_

Le signal d'une arrivée par Cheminette venait de retentir. Saisissant une serviette au passage, Drago se précipita hors de la pièce d'eau, une grande serviette autour des hanches et une plus petite à la main pour se sécher les cheveux qu'il venait de shampooiner. Une fois devant la porte du salon, après avoir couru dans le couloir, il s'arrêta net. La porte était fermée à clé. Pourtant, le blond était sûr et certain que la porte n'était pas verrouillée vingt minutes plus tôt, puisqu'il y avait fait ses abdos et ses pompes. C'était bizarre.

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre à travers le battant de bois alors que l'ancien Serpentard s'acharnait sur la poignée, l'interrompant. Il colla son oreille et tenta d'écouter pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine. Un gémissement de douleur se fit alors entendre, mais il était tellement bas que Drago crut un moment avoir rêvé. Lorsqu'il en entendit un second, il recommença à tenter de forcer la porte. Finalement, le verrou céda, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un nuage de poussière envahissait la pièce, obstruant la vision du blond. Il ouvrit une fenêtre, évacuant toute la cendre à l'extérieur. Au bout d'un petit moment, il put enfin distinguer nettement les meubles de la pièce. Juste devant la cheminée, une masse informe était recouverte d'une longue cape noire frappée au blason des Aurors. Elle bougeait légèrement en gémissant sourdement.

Drago s'en approcha doucement. Il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, puisqu'un système de sécurité empêchait quiconque d'entrer tant que le propriétaire n'était pas là. Il souleva délicatement la cape, provoquant une nouvelle plainte de la part du blessé. Le visage tuméfié d'Harry lui apparut alors. Un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre coupée, ainsi que d'autres blessures qui saignaient plus ou moins abondamment. Avec délicatesse, le blond ôta complètement la cape. Il découvrit alors un corps couvert de blessures ouvertes et de bleus. Le jeune Auror semblait sortir tout droit d'une bataille.

Le Mangemort prit le corps dans ses bras et l'amena dans la salle de bain, où il pourrait trouver tout le nécessaire pour soigner sommairement le brun. Quand ce dernier serait suffisamment remis de ses blessures, il pourrait soit appeler un Médicomage, soit expliquer à Drago comment le soigner. En attendant, il allait devoir faire de son mieux.

Il enleva les habits déchirés de l'Auror, ne lui laissant que son boxer, seul vêtement intact. Puis, il prit un gant humide et commença à nettoyer les blessures qui couvraient son corps avant de les désinfecter. Ensuite, il en referma certaines avec des larmes de Phénix, les dernières du flacon, et couvrit les autres de pommade à base de larmes de Phénix. Drago ne pouvait faire mieux, n'en sachant pas plus.

_Bip bip biiiiip !_

-Encore ! pesta Drago. Mais qui ça peut bien être !

Il se dirigea prudemment vers le salon. Une silhouette humaine s'y déplaçait, couverte d'une cape de Médicomage. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Qui l'avait averti qu'un blessé se trouvait dans cet appartement ? Le cœur de Drago accéléra le rythme de ses battements au fur et à mesure que son angoisse augmentait. Lorsque l'inconnu se retourna en pestant, Drago le reconnu instantanément.

-Theo ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Drago, content de te voir. Mais dis moi, où est Harry ?

-Dans la salle de bain. Il est dans un état épouvantable.

Theo n'en écouta pas plus, se précipitant dans la pièce en question sans tenir compte du fait que son ancien camarade de classe n'était vêtu que d'une serviette. Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'était toujours pas habillé puisqu'il fonça dans sa chambre et enfila à la va vite les premiers habits qui lui tombaient sous la main. Ensuite, il rejoignit Theo et Harry dans la salle de bain.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante au Médicomage.

-Il s'en sortira. Emmène le moi sur son lit, je vais t'ouvrir la porte.

Le blond hocha la tête et souleva le brun avant de suivre précautionneusement le soigneur. Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit et regarda son ami d'un air inquiet.

-C'est toi qui l'a soigné en partie ?

-Oui, j'ai utilisé ses larmes de Phénix, mais il n'en a plus.

-Je lui en amènerait dès que j'aurais fini. Tu as eu le bon réflexe en lui désinfectant les plaies. Il n'a presque plus rien, mais il est encore inconscient.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il était là, blessé ?

-Pansy travaille avec lui, elle est Auror. Elle l'a vu prendre la poudre de Cheminette en sale état. Il était proche de l'évanouissement. Elle m'a tout de suite averti et je suis venu.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à son patient et recommença à parler.

-Amène moi un gant frais, il a le front un peu chaud, mais dans une ou deux heures, il sera sûrement réveillé, prêt à nous dire ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Non, Pansy était inquiète. La mission d'Harry ne devait pas durer longtemps. Elle a commencé hier matin, après qu'il nous ait ramené Benjamin, mais elle aurait du finir avant le déjeuner. Mais depuis il n'était pas reparu. Tu n'avais pas de nouvelles non plus ?

-Non, rien. Les autres fois, il m'envoyait un hibou quand il rentrait plus tard que prévu, mais là, rien.

-Tu t'es inquiété, je paris. Ne me dis pas le contraire, je ne te croirais pas. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru que toi, un Mangemort aussi proche de Tu-Sais-Qui en viendrais à s'inquiéter pour un Auror, notre héros national, qui plus est !

-Oh ! C'est bon, Theo ! T'es bien ami avec lui, toi !

-Oui, mais moi je me suis battu à ses côtés, alors que toi, tu t'es battu contre lui.

-Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, fit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Alors toi, tu m'étonneras toujours, fit Theo en tapant l'épaule de son ami.

-Theo… murmura une voix.

-Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! Tant mieux. Tu te sens comment ?

-Comme quelqu'un couvert de blessures… Mais à force, j'ai l'habitude.

-T'as peut-être rajouté une ou deux cicatrices à ta collection, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.

-Bah, je ne suis plus à une près. Je ne sais même pas combien j'en ai. Je ne me suis jamais amusé à les compter.

-Eh bien on dira que tu en as "beaucoup plus une ou deux" !

-Ça m'avance beaucoup, ça, plaisanta Harry en se redressant.

-Bon, Harry, si tu nous racontais ce qui t'es arrivé… fit Theo en s'asseyant sur le coin du lit pendant que Drago se prenait une chaise.

-Hier matin, comme vous le savez tous les deux, j'ai été chercher le dossier de ma nouvelle mission. Elle était simple. Enfin, en apparence. En fait, c'était une embuscade de sorciers adeptes de magie noire.

-Et toi, tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu… fit Theo.

-Exactement. Et je peux vous dire que je n'en suis pas fier. Ça n'a pas été facile de m'en débarrasser, mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Et me voilà.

-De toute façon, tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, alors tu étais obligé de réussir contre eux. C'est toi le meilleur, Harry.

Le jeune Auror fit un sourire au Médicomage avant de se redresser, annonçant qu'il allait prendre une douche parce qu'il en avait bien besoin. Ni Theo ni Drago ne s'y opposa.

-Occupe-toi bien de lui, Drago, fit Theo avant de partir par la cheminée dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Le blond alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon, admirant la vue, avec un soupir. Harry était têtu comme une mule, et il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à le dissuader de retourner au travail avant quelques jours, le temps de se remettre de son attaque et de se soigner correctement.

Il connaissait bien le brun, très bien même. Peut-être même plus que ses propres amis, du temps de Poudlard. À ce moment-là, quand le blond espionnait Harry, il s'efforçait de convaincre tout le monde qu'il valait mieux connaître son ennemi. Même au point de savoir son menu au petit-déjeuner ou ses plats préférés, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, les sujets qui le rendaient tristes, heureux, en colère. Oui, du temps des études à Poudlard, Drago connaissait Harry comme sa poche, il connaissait le brun mieux que lui-même.

Et puis, le connaître à ce point pouvait être utile, non ? Savoir dans quel plat mettre du poison, même si Drago avait toujours été contre tuer quelqu'un de cette façon. Savoir comment le mettre en colère, hors de lui, comment le blesser moralement, toujours bon à savoir sur les ennemis.

Et puis, pendant sa sixième année, il avait été découvert, par Blaise. Et ce dernier avait mis des mois avant de réussir à lui faire avoir la véritable raison pour laquelle il espionnait Harry sans jamais se servir de ses informations contre le Gryffondor. Mais, bien que cette raison ait un nom, Drago l'avait toujours nié, même devant l'évidence : franchement, à quoi ça sert de connaître la couleur des bulles et le parfum du bain de son soit disant ennemi ?

À ces souvenirs, Drago soupira une nouvelle fois et s'affala encore un peu plus sur le divan. Il allait fermer les yeux de bien-être lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, laissant passer le brun ne portant qu'une serviette nouée autour des hanches, ne cachant que ce qu'il fallait.

-Ah oui, Drago, tant que j'y pense, commença Harry en entrant dans le salon, ses vêtements à la main. Seamus passera demain pour te voir. Ce sera ton avocat pendant le procès, il a été désigné d'office. Il fait du très bon travail. Si quelqu'un est presque condamné d'avance alors qu'il est innocent, il réussit toujours à le libérer. Je crois que c'est le meilleur avocat que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il viendra pour le déjeuner et restera peut-être jusqu'au dîner.

Pendant ses explications, Harry s'était habillé sans la moindre gêne devant le blond, qui n'avait pu empêcher une rougeur de s'installer sur ses joues. Puis, quand l'Auror quitta la pièce pour ranger sa serviette humide, l'information monta au cerveau de Drago, avec tout ce que ça impliquait. Il devrait parler de Macnair et de… Non, ça il ne le pouvait pas.

-Non, non, je veux pas, je peux pas, fit Drago à voix basse, d'un air terrifié lorsque l'Auror revint afin de préparer le repas du soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas, Drago ? demanda Harry d'un air étonné. Macnair, c'est ça ? fit-il après un court instant de réflexion.

Le Mangemort hocha la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui, il ne pourra plus rien te faire. Je suis passé le voir hier matin avant d'aller au boulot. Il est mort à cause de ses blessures, et les cendres de son corps, que j'ai brûlé, ont été emportées par le vent. Il ne pourra plus rien te faire, Drago.

Un silence s'installa pendant qu'Harry faisait cuire des œufs au plat, plat que l'ancien Serpentard appréciait beaucoup. Ils ne recommencèrent à parler qu'une fois à table, des nouilles accompagnant les œufs.

-Et tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler à Seamus… Tu préfèrerais en parler avec qui ?

-Avec toi, murmura Drago, la tête baissée, les joues roses.

-Avec moi ? Par contre, il faudra utiliser une plume à papote, ce sera plus pratique pendant le repas. Après, tu pourra lire ce qu'elle a écrit, et demain on donnera le parchemin à Seamus et tu pourras lui parler du reste. Ça te va ?

Le blond hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

Pendant tout le repas, Drago raconta le calvaire que Macnair lui avait fait vivre durant sa fuite, et tout ça à cause de Rogue. Il commença par les caresses, innocentes au début (du moins c'est ce que Drago avait pensé à ce moment-là), puis de plus en plus intime. Ensuite, il y avait eu les baisers volés. Et enfin, le jour où Rogue était parti pour plusieurs jours, il y avait eu le viol proprement dit, devenant rapidement une habitude quasi quotidienne du Mangemort. Et si Drago avait le malheur de se débattre, il était frappé, à coups de ceinture, de bâtons. À la fin, il n'avait même plus la force de protester et il avait été grandement soulagé le jour où Macnair avait disparu (capturé par Harry pour être torturé). Son soulagement n'avait jamais été aussi grand que le jour où Rogue avait à son tour disparu (capturé également par l'Auror).

Maintenant, Drago pouvait mettre toutes ces horreurs derrière lui. Enfin presque. Il restait le jour du procès où, s'il n'était pas obligé d'en parler puisque c'était le rôle de Seamus, il devrait quand même l'écouter. Après, il serait délivré de ce passé, il pourrait enfin l'oublier et recommencer à vivre.

Vivre. Ça faisait des années qu'il avait oublié la réelle signification de ce mot. Il y avait d'abord eut son père qui lui avait gâché son enfance. À son entrée à Poudlard, il pensait être débarrassé de son père, mais il avait tort. Il lui avait encore plus serré la vis, voulant qu'il ait les meilleurs résultats. Mais là encore, il avait déçu son père. Il n'avait jamais été le meilleur. Toujours battu par Hermione Granger, ou par Harry Potter en Quidditch et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, matière jugée débile et inutile par Lucius. Ensuite, entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année, il était devenu Mangemort, plus pour faire plaisir à son père qu'autre chose. Pendant toute sa sixième année, en plus d'espionner Harry pour son compte personnel, il cherchait un moyen de remplir la mission de son Maître, mission à moitié réussie. Et après, il y avait eu sa fuite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve chez l'Auror, enfermé à attendre son procès. Depuis sa naissance il voulait vivre, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'en empêcher. Il voulait vivre.

-Ça va, Drago ? demanda l'Auror en passant derrière lui pour récupérer son assiette vide. Tu as l'air soucieux.

-Oui, oui, ça va, Harry, t'inquiète pas, répondit-il rapidement, trop rapidement.

-Si, justement, je m'inquiète. Tu as un problème ?

Drago resta silencieux le temps que Harry débarrasse complètement la table, ne laissant plus la moindre trace du repas, puis se décida enfin à parler. Ça lui pesait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps, et il avait appris à faire confiance à Harry au fil du temps.

-Je n'ai jamais pu faire mes propres choix, faire ma vie. Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour décider à ma place. D'abord mon père, puis… Rogue et Macnair.

Drago afficha une mine dégoûtée après avoir dit difficilement le nom des deux derniers.

-Mon père rêvait de me voir devenir un Mangemort, il se vantait d'être le bras droit de son Maître, mais il n'a jamais réussi ses missions. Pendant notre cinquième année, il devait récupérer la prophétie, mais tu l'en as empêché. Juste avant son incarcération à Azkaban, il a eu le temps de me confier à Rogue, pour faire de moi le meilleur Mangemort. C'était à son tour de décider pour moi, avec le Maître.

Il se tut un court instant, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu vivre. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, mais je sais que je ne le pourrais jamais. Après mon procès, j'irai à Azkaban, et si un jour j'en sors, et rien n'est moins sûr, il sera trop tard.

-Ne sois pas défaitiste comme ça. Seamus est un très bon avocat. Ça m'étonnerais qu'il réussisse à t'éviter un séjour à Azkaban, mais je pense qu'il pourra te raccourcir la peine. Fais lui confiance.

-Pff. À quoi ça sert ? Tout le monde sait que je suis un Mangemort, que je suis un meurtrier, et tout le monde le saura quand j'irai à Azkaban. Ma vie est foutue, plus personne ne voudra de moi. Je serais rejeté, encore plus parce que je suis un Malefoy.

Il alla se poster devant la baie vitrée du salon, sa place favorite.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert que Finnigan se décarcasse pour moi. En plus, il ne doit pas en avoir envie. Ça doit le dégoûter d'avoir à défendre un Mangemort, un Serpentard, l'un de ses ennemis, le meurtrier de l'un des membres de sa famille, non ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Il est avec Blaise, et c'est un ancien Serpentard. Il s'entend très bien avec Theo et Pansy, et ce sont des anciens Serpentard. Quant au fait que tu sois un Mangemort et un meurtrier, il sait très bien que tu ne l'as jamais voulu.

Harry s'approcha doucement de son prisonnier, bien qu'il est rapidement cessé de le considérer comme tel, mais plutôt comme un invité, quelques libertés en moins. Il s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

-Seamus n'a plus de préjugés depuis la fin de la guerre, il connaît très bien son métier, et il a envie que tu t'en sortes. Il va faire du mieux qu'il peut, et il va réussir. Sois en certain.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Pourquoi il aurait envie que je m'en sorte ? Ma vie est pourrie, je l'ai gâchée, j'ai laissé les autres me la gâcher, décider pour moi. J'ai tout raté.

Harry inspira un grand coup dans l'intention de parler, mais Drago le coupa avant.

-Ne me ressort pas tes salades comme quoi Finnigan a envie que je m'en sorte. Personne n'a envie de m'aider, personne, souffla-t-il, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

-Ce ne sont pas des salades. Seamus a envie de t'aider, et il n'est pas le seul. Il n'est pas le seul, répéta-t-il en posant une main timide sur l'épaule du blond.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement à ce contact mais resta résolument face au paysage, le regard dans le vague.

-Il n'est pas le seul à vouloir t'aider, mais des fois t'es trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte. Tu te renfermes sur toi, tu te coupes du monde, et tu ne vois plus rien, sauf ton passé que tu voudrais pouvoir effacer. Mais pour vivre, il ne faut pas regarder le passé, mais vers le futur.

-Mais que veux-tu dire ? demanda Drago en se retournant vivement, la main d'Harry retombant le long de son corps.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que Ron et Hermione se surchargent de travail ? Ils font des recherches pour pouvoir aider Seamus lors du procès, avec Blaise.

-C'est pour ça que ces deux-là ne sont pas encore passés ici ?

-Oui. Et pourquoi crois-tu que je t'héberge ici, chez moi ? Tu fais partie des rares privilégiés à savoir où j'habite, et du cercle encore plus fermé des personnes qui sont entrées ici.

-Je… Je…

-Eh oui, il y a des personnes qui tiennent à toi, plus que tu ne le penses.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux gris métallique du Mangemort.

-Comme moi, par exemple.

-Comme toi… murmura Drago sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ils restèrent ainsi les yeux dans les yeux pendant un petit moment, comme s'ils pensaient que s'ils lâchaient l'autre des yeux, ils le perdraient.

-Tu… Tu… balbutia finalement Drago, réalisant ce que Harry voulait dire.

Harry prit tout son courage Gryffondorien et Potterien à deux mains, inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention évidente de parler.

-Drago, je… Je tiens à toi, beaucoup même et je…

Sa phrase et son soudain élan de courage furent coupés par un geste de Drago, le dernier geste auquel il se serait attendu. Une fois la surprise passée, il répondit ardemment au baiser du blond, qui s'arrêta trop vite à son goût.

-On parlera plus tard, je préfère, et de loin, agir.

Il se tut et reprit les lèvres de l'Auror dans un geste presque désespéré. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise du brun et il le poussa doucement vers sa chambre au fond du couloir à côté d'eux. Harry arqua un sourcil interrogateur, haussa les épaules et laissa ses mains vagabonder sous la chemise de soie du jeune homme, provoquant un sourire moqueur.

o0O0o

Et voilà un autre chapitre de finit. Moi ? Sadique de couper là ? Absolument pas… (fait un grand sourire innocent qui ne trompe personne). Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, il y aura lemon dans le chapitre 5 (dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue).

À la prochaine.

Bisous,

lilly.malefoy


	6. Chapitre 5

Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, après deux mois d'attente. Je sais que c'est long, et je suis impardonnable.

Bonne lecture !

o0O0o

Rappel :

_Il se tut et reprit les lèvres de l'Auror dans un geste presque désespéré. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise du brun et il le poussa doucement vers sa chambre au fond du couloir à côté d'eux. Harry arqua un sourcil interrogateur, haussa les épaules et laissa ses mains vagabonder sous la chemise de soie du jeune homme, provoquant un sourire moqueur._

o0O0o

**Chapitre 5 : fin du calvaire**

En quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte fermée de la chambre d'Harry. Drago le plaqua contre le battant de bois. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, chacun se demandant comment ils avaient pu faire pour passer à côté de l'autre pendant tant d'années.

Les mains du brun arrêtèrent leur exploration, l'une allant se nicher dans le cou pâle du blond afin de le rapprocher encore plus de lui, l'autre se posant sur les fesses de ce dernier. Le Mangemort poussa un gémissement et plaqua ses mains sur le bassin de celui qui allait devenir son amant s'ils continuaient ainsi.

Peu à peu, ils se calmèrent et la tendresse se fit sentir dans leurs gestes. Harry se mis à jouer avec les cheveux blonds d'une main pendant que l'autre ouvrait la porte.

Surpris, l'ancien vert et argent chancela, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le sol, couché au-dessus de l'Auror dans une position de domination qui ne faisait que l'exciter davantage.

Il se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, se redressant dès que ce dernier voulait approfondir le baiser. Harry laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, faisant sourire le Mangemort. Après avoir recommencé ce manège plusieurs fois, le blond consentit enfin à approfondir le baiser, y mêlant tendresse et douceur. L'Auror se demandait si son cœur allait survivre à ce baiser tant il était exquis.

Lorsque l'ancien Serpentard se releva, il le regarda, surpris.

-Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas le faire par terre, alors qu'un lit nous attend à deux pas ?

Le blond se dirigea vers le lit à reculons, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci se leva brusquement et bondit sur son "prisonnier". Ce dernier bascula sur le lit, couché sous l'Auror qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

À ce moment-là, Harry décida de laisser ressortir son côté Serpentard, très légèrement sadique. Il se pencha en avant, déposa un baiser sur le front du blond, puis sur ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, son menton, ses tempes. Il lui fit ensuite un bisou esquimau en soufflant doucement sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier, mis à bout par cette délicieuse torture releva la tête et embrassa son tortionnaire. Il sentit Harry sourire contre ses lèvres.

D'un coup de rein, Drago inversa les positions et repris la place de dominant. Là, il s'amusa à déshabiller lentement son futur amant tout en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher ni le frôler. Il se contentait de laisser son souffle faire réagir Harry, provoquant plusieurs gémissements et grognements très agréables à entendre selon lui.

Lorsque sa chemise fut complètement déboutonnée, Harry tenta de forcer Drago à le toucher mais sa tentative échoua. Drago saisit ses poignets et les plaqua contre le matelas. Le brun se concentra alors pour faire disparaître sa propre chemise, terminant ainsi ce que le blond avait commencé.

Puis, les deux poignets d'Harry dans sa main gauche, Drago partit à l'attaque du pantalon du jeune homme, tout en évitant scrupuleusement la peau de celui-ci. Le brun ne portait plus que son boxer qui ne cachait en rien son excitation.

Le blond, après l'avoir contemplé un instant relâcha doucement les mains de sa "victime", regarda Harry droit dans les yeux puis, sans prévenir, ôta le boxer d'un geste sec, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Il se plaça ensuite au dessus de lui, toujours sans le moindre contact et l'embrassa tendrement.

Dès lors, Drago commença à caresser Harry, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Après un début sans contact, toutes ses réactions étaient multipliées et Drago se délectait de tous les sons que prononçait l'Auror plus ou moins volontairement.

Un bref instant, Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas juste que lui soit complètement nu alors que Drago portait tous ses vêtements, mais ce bref instant de lucidité disparut rapidement. En effet, sans l'avoir prévenu au préalable, le blond l'avait complètement pris en bouche alors que ses doigts torturaient de manière plus qu'agréable les tétons de l'Auror jusqu'à les faire durcir.

Le brun sentait les lèvres, la langue, les dents et même le palais du Mangemort sur son sexe gorgé de sang. Toutes ces sensations décuplées au début par le souffle du blond, Harry se sentit bientôt proche de l'extase. Avec un léger sourire sadique, Drago le maintenait au bord de l'orgasme. Finalement, en enroulant sa langue autour du gland rougit, il mena Harry au septième ciel, ce dernier se déversant dans un râle au fond de sa gorge.

Le blond le laissa se remettre de son orgasme avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'allongea aux côtés de l'Auror qui recommença rapidement à l'embrasser, les étoiles du plaisir scintillant encore devant ses yeux.

Lorsque Harry fit mine de vouloir déshabiller à son tour le blond, celui-ci se leva prestement. Il se plaça au milieu de la pièce après avoir tamisé l'éclairage puis regarda son amant dans les yeux. Il y lut de la surprise et de l'incompréhension, puis le désir en pris la place au fur et à mesure qu'il se dévoilait dans un strip-tease sensuel. Quand le boxer, dernier vêtement ôté, tomba au sol, l'Auror le contempla dans toute sa nudité. Harry s'humecta les lèvres en un geste inconscient en voyant la verge fièrement dressée du Mangemort.

De sa démarche féline, Drago retourna vers le lit. Harry, redressé sur ses coudes, le regardait comme fasciné, hypnotisé par sa beauté qu'il qualifiera plus tard de Malefoyenne. L'ancien Serpentard se mit à genoux au dessus d'Harry, leurs sexes en érection se frôlant, leur arrachant les gémissements. Le blond repoussa Harry afin qu'il se couche et se repositionna au dessus de lui, l'embrassant langoureusement. Harry soupira de bien-être.

L'une des mains de Drago glissa le long du torse du brun, titillant un peu les tétons au passage, fit une courte pause au niveau du nombril puis continua sa descente sans la moindre hésitation. La respiration d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, parfois il retenait son souffle par anticipation.

La main baladeuse caressa son sexe jusqu'à ce que Drago entende les gémissements qu'il aimait tant entendre de la bouche de son amant. Une fois ces doux sons sortis, il continua ce qu'il avait commencé et ses doigts titillèrent bientôt l'anus du brun. Ce dernier eut un sursaut en les sentant, sa respiration de plus en plus rapide, son cœur battant la chamade.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit un doigt le pénétrer afin de le préparer, un gémissement accueillit les deux suivants. Il grogna en signe de protestation lorsque son amant retira ses doigts.

Avec un petit sourire, Drago se positionna correctement au dessus de l'ancien Gryffondor et l'embrassa avec passion avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait son amant, le baiser se fit plus doux, plus tendre, avant de devenir fougueux lorsque Drago fut complètement en Harry.

Les va et vient, timides au début les firent gémir à l'unisson. Puis, peu à peu, les mouvements de rein de Drago se firent plus amples, plus profonds tout en restant d'une lenteur quasi-insupportable.

Impatient, Harry accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches. Pour la seconde fois, il sentait l'orgasme commencer à pointer le bout de son nez. Mu par une envie aussi folle que soudaine, Harry donna un coup de rein pour renverser les positions. Ainsi, Drago se retrouva couché sur le matelas et la vision d'un Harry qui s'empalait sur lui à un rythme de plus en plus rapide suffit à l'amener au bord de l'extase.

Il se saisit alors du membre dressé d'Harry et le caressa au même rythme que les coups de rein d'Harry sur lui. Les gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus nombreux, emplissant totalement le silence de la chambre de l'Auror. Les deux amants finirent par se répandre dans un long râle tout en murmurant le prénom de l'autre. Après un dernier baiser tout sage, ils se couchèrent sous les draps et s'endormirent, Harry dans les bras de Drago.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement, entre les visites de Blaise et de son petit ami d'avocat, Seamus, toujours heureux ensemble, ou celles de Theo et Pansy parfois accompagnés de Benjamin, qui courait immédiatement jouer avec Malice.

Deux jours avant le procès, Ron et Hermione passèrent à l'appartement de l'Auror avec le fruit de leurs nombreuses recherches. Ils repartirent après avoir passé un agréable après-midi.

Drago fut même étonné de bien s'entendre avec les deux anciens Gryffondor et remporta même une partie d'échecs version sorcier contre le roux, qui insista pour prendre sa revanche, qu'il gagna sans problème. Harry soupçonna même le blond d'avoir laissé son adversaire gagner.

"Je ne voulais pas refaire de parties, et il ne m'aurait pas laissé en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas gagné" avait-il dit pour se justifier le soir venu. La seule vraie raison était qu'il ne supportait pas de voir son nouvel ami, car il le considérait comme tel, tout dépité d'avoir perdu aux échecs.

-Calme-toi, Drago, fit Harry affalé sur le canapé. Tu vas finir par creuser un trou dans le sol.

Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler, mais la referma aussi rapidement et reprit sa marche à travers le salon.

-Pff, je sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi calme, Harry. Demain après-midi, c'est le procès. J'en peux plus de toute cette attente. Ça me tue.

Il se tut lorsque quelque chose vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux et vit Malice, le chat qui lui ressemblait tant. Trois jours plus tôt, Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il l'avait adopté parce qu'il le faisait penser à un certain ancien élève de Poudlard, bizarrement nommé Drago Malefoy, comme lui. Le blond avait rit et, depuis était encore plus attaché au petit félin qu'auparavant. Il prit l'animal dans ses bras et recommença à traverser la pièce en long, en large et en travers tout en le câlinant, provoquant bien vite des ronronnements assez bruyants.

-Ron arrivera demain matin. Il doit nous accompagner au ministère. Deux Aurors doivent t'y emmener et nous avons été désignés.

-Parfait, fit Drago, l'esprit ailleurs. Au fait, j'y pense… Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment tu avais tué Tu-Sais-Qui…

Au rappel de cet épisode de sa vie, Harry explosa de rire, laissant le blond perplexe devant cette réaction.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… À chaque fois que j'y pense, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… C'est tellement con et tellement drôle que…

Et il repartit dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Drago soupira. C'était toujours comme ça quand il demandait à son amant ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Et il n'avait toujours pas eu son histoire.

-C'est tellement bête que je crois que personne ne me croirais si je la racontais.

Harry regarda son amant, mais comme celui-ci insistait encore, il finit par soupirer.

-OK, je te raconte. Mais tu ne vas pas me croire… En fait, ce que personne n'a précisé, et encore moins le principal concerné…

-Normal, il est mort.

-Parce que tu trouves que Ron est mort, toi ? Moi, je le trouve bien vivant.

-Euh… non.

-Donc, comme je le disais, ce que personne n'a précisé, c'est que pendant que Neville, Luna, Ginny et Hermione prenaient l'air dans la montagne, Ron et moi on faisait les cons…

-Comme d'habitude, quoi.

-Exactement… Et c'est grâce à cette "connerie" que Voldemort est mort… En fait, on s'était lancé le pari de se déguiser pour Noël pour qu'on puisse faire la fête au village sans qu'on nous reconnaisse.

-Vous déguiser ?

-Oui, lui il était en lutin, tout habillé de vert. Malheureusement, j'ai pas de photos. Moi, je…

Harry repartit une fois encore dans une crise de rires.

-Quand je suis arrivé à l'endroit où Voldemort avait fixé le rendez-vous, j'avais pas eu le temps d'enlever mon déguisement. Il me fallait de l'aide, et Ron était partit chercher, toujours en lutin, les autres pour qu'ils me voient. Donc, quand je suis partis en catastrophe au duel, j'étais encore déguisé.

Nouveau fou rire de la part de l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Quand j'y repense, je me dis que c'est un accident trop con…

-Quoi ? Un accident ?

-Oui, j'avais pioché un déguisement de père noël. Très perfectionné. Avec la barbe blanche, la grosse bedaine, le gros nez, la tenue rouge et blanche, le bonnet, les bottes… Il y avait même un traîneau remplit de faux cadeaux et des faux rennes. On pouvait voler avec. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour me déplacer. Quand je passais au dessus de maisons, je voyais les enfants qui me pointaient du doigt, tout contents de voir le père noël.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que le père noël qui a survolé ma cachette, c'était toi ?

-Bah… On dirait bien. On n'était pas très loin l'un de l'autre apparemment… Donc je m'étais déplacé avec le traîneau et, quand j'ai vu la forteresse de Voldemort, il était debout au milieu de la cour à m'attendre. La cour n'était pas très grande, et j'avais jamais essayé d'atterrir avec l'engin. Je me suis posé en catastrophe…

Harry explosa de rire en revoyant mentalement ce moment-là.

-Et quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'arrêter, les deux rennes de devant étaient à un centimètre de Voldemort. L'arrière du traîneau s'est soulevé à cause de la violence de l'arrêt et tous les faux cadeaux sont tombés sur Voldemort. Le temps que je le dégage - ils étaient diablement lourds ces paquets - il était mort, écrasé par les paquets.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

-T'as eu raison de dire que je te croirais pas, parce que je te crois pas, même si je dois bien avouer que l'histoire est marrante.

Le brun se releva du canapé et revint de sa chambre avec sa pensine. Il y ajouta un souvenir et invita Drago à le regarder. C'était le souvenir de la mort de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il se tenait les côtes tellement il riait.

_Tut tut tuuuuut !_

Harry sortit la main des draps et donna un coup approximatif sur le réveil qu'il envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Lève-toi, Drago, fit-il à l'attention de ce qui formait une boule sous sa couette.

La forme bougea en grognant puis laissa échapper un ronflement trop bruyant pour être vrai venant de sa part.

-Debout, Drago. Il faut qu'on prenne une douche et si on n'y va pas maintenant, on ne sera jamais prêts à temps. Ron arrive dans une heure à peine. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il nous surprenne, si ? murmura-t-il à la bosse sous l'oreiller.

Vaincu, le blond sortit du lit en bâillant longuement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, totalement indifférent au fait qu'il était entièrement nu. Harry, par contre, n'en perdit pas la moindre miette. Il le détailla de la nuque aux talons, en passant par sa merveilleuse chute de rein et ses fesses fermes et rebondies.

-Harry, tu viens ? demanda-t-il de la salle d'eau.

Le brun secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et rejoignit son amant sous la douche, arborant la même nudité que lui.

La pièce semblait vide quand il y entra. Haussant les épaules, il passa le rideau entourant la cabine de douche et…

-Drago ! cria-t-il en se recevant un jet d'eau sur la figure.

-Oui, Harry ? répondit-il en coupant l'arrivée d'eau et en arborant un sourire angélique qui ne trompait pas son amant.

S'en suivit une bataille d'eau à l'aide des deux pommes de douche, tels deux gamins. À force de combats, ils firent tomber les deux bouteilles de gel douche posées en équilibre sur une étagère au dessus de leur tête, se vidant sur les deux jeunes hommes, désormais dégoulinants de gel douche.

Puis, après un dernier fou rire pendant lequel ils se traitèrent mutuellement de gamins, ils entreprirent de se laver l'un l'autre en des gestes empreints de tendresse et de douceur.

Puis, au rinçage, les gestes se firent plus sensuels et, lors d'un geste involontaire, leurs deux érections se frôlèrent. Ils gémirent de concert.

Drago, dont les yeux s'étaient instantanément assombris de désir, plaqua Harry contre le mur, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Alors que l'Auror gémissait une nouvelle fois, le Mangemort étouffait un soupir en embrassant le cou du brun tout en ondulant du bassin contre lui.

Harry leva une main et prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index afin de lui faire lever la tête et ainsi pouvoir l'embrasser. Un baiser empli de fougue, de passion et de désir.

En sentant un coup de rein d'Harry plus fort que les autres, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre la bouche du brun. Ses mains, jusque là baladeuses sur le torse de l'ancien rouge et or, descendirent lentement. Alors que la première se saisissait du sexe vibrant, la seconde se glissait jusqu'à l'anus de l'Auror afin de le titiller avant de le pénétrer.

Les gémissements d'Harry se multiplièrent au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt lui firent pousser des petits cris de plaisir.

Drago, encouragé par cette réaction, retira ses doigts, provoquant un grognement, saisit les fesses du brun qui croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le membre dressé de Drago frôlait l'entrée d'Harry qui, en un léger coup de rein, l'incita à le pénétrer sans plus attendre.

Les va et vient du blond se firent immédiatement rapides et profonds, frappant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant, le faisant ainsi crier de plus en plus fort.

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et l'appuya contre le carrelage froid du mur, permettant ainsi à Drago de butiner son cou de baisers papillons. À chaque mouvement de hanche de l'ancien Serpentard, ils voyaient des étoiles scintiller devant leurs yeux. À un dernier coup de rein, ils jouirent simultanément en un cri et s'effondrèrent sur le sol, bras et jambes emmêlés, sous le jet d'eau chaude qui coulait encore.

_Bip bip biiiiip !_

-Harry ? Drago ? cria une voix en provenance du salon.

-On arrive ! répondit Harry avec difficulté.

-Merde, il est déjà là, fit Drago, le souffle encore saccadé.

-Ouais, on dirais bien, ajouta Harry en tentant de se relever sur ses jambes encore tremblantes de l'orgasme.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a entendus ?

-On verra bien. S'il a l'air traumatisé à vie, oui. Sinon, il l'a rien entendu.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amants sortaient enfin de la salle de bain, habillés et coiffés plus ou moins correctement. Ron eut un sourire en les voyant arriver.

-Terminez de vous préparer, on est en avance, fit-il en regardant leur tenue débraillée. Seamus doit passer avec sa voiture dans dix minutes. La mienne est tombée en panne en cours de route, j'ai du finir à pieds.

Harry et Drago s'éclipsèrent un instant dans la chambre la plus proche et terminèrent d'ajuster leur tenue. Pendant ce temps, Ron capta le regard malicieux de Malice en direction du couple. Le rouquin se doutait bien de ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes hommes et en était heureux pour eux.

Au bout de neuf minutes et cinquante neuf secondes selon le roux, ils sortirent de la chambre parfaitement habillés et coiffés. Un coup de klaxon provenant de la rue leur indiqua que Seamus était arrivé et les attendait au pied de l'immeuble.

Après une bonne heure de trajet en voiture, les quatre jeunes hommes étaient arrivés dans la capitale, juste en face du Ministère de la Magie où ils étaient attendus.

De nombreux journalistes faisaient le pied de grue dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment ministériel. Ils se précipitèrent sur eux dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'ascenseur.

-Mr Potter, que pouvez-vous nous dire des derniers jours, après l'arrestation de Mr Malefoy ?

-Mr Weasley, que pensez-vous de Mr Malefoy ?

-Mr Finnigan, est-ce que, selon vous, Mr Malefoy risque Azkaban à vie ?

-Quelle sera sa peine, à votre avis ?

-STOP ! s'écria Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement en plein milieu du hall.

Seamus, Ron et Drago lui rentrèrent dedans.

-Zabini ! Ramène-toi ! s'exclama le brun.

Un jeune homme noir arriva, se frayant difficilement un chemin à travers la foule.

-Oui, Harry ?

-Occupe-toi de ces journalistes, on ne peut plus faire un pas sans en avoir un dans les pattes.

-OK ! répondit Blaise en se mettant au garde à vous.

Le gardien se tourna vers les journalistes et leur dit :

-Excusez-moi, mesdames et messieurs, mais je vais vous demander de vous rendre calmement vers la salle du procès. Et en ordre. Pas deux par deux, mais presque.

En moins de cinq minutes, plus un seul journaliste était dans le hall.

-Bon boulot, Zabini, félicita Harry.

-Merci. Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je dois m'occuper du public, maintenant.

Il s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Dean Thomas, collègue de Blaise, vint prendre Harry, Ron, Seamus et Drago dans le couloir afin de les conduire dans la salle de procès, encore vide.

-Roh ! Faites pas ces mines de déterrés, ça va bien se passer, je suis sûr. Seam' est le meilleur avocat que j'ai jamais vu.

-En même temps, c'est le seul, fit remarquer Ron.

-Oui, mais ça, il ne fallait pas le dire. Les journalistes voient déjà Drago enfermé à vie à Azkaban. Franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Si ça arrive, je veux bien manger ma baguette.

Dean fut le seul à rire à sa blague bidon.

-Roh ! Mais faites un effort, les gars ! J'essai de détendre l'atmosphère et vous… !

Un violent brouhaha interrompit sa piètre tentative de blague. Le public entrait, plus ou moins bien contrôlé par un Blaise Zabini débordé.

-Oh ! Thomas ! Arrête tes blagues vaseuses et ramène ton cul ! cria le noir à travers la salle de procès.

L'ancien Gryffondor rit et se dirigea vers la porte, où il s'arrêta, les mains en porte-voix.

-'Aaaaaaaaaaarde à vous !

L'autorité naturelle du jeune homme poussa tout le monde à s'arrêter net, silencieux. Certains allèrent même jusqu'à se mettre réellement au garde à vous, y compris Blaise.

-Repos. En avaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant marche ! Une, deux ! Une, deux ! Et en silence ! continua Dean, plongé dans son délire.

Drago regarda le public se diriger au pas vers les rangs, silencieux. Il crut même entendre une mouche voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

À côté de lui, Harry et Ron étaient morts de rire.

-Y a que lui pour faire ça, commenta Ron. Mater le public en un clin d'œil, y a que Dean pour réussir cet exploit.

-Mais pour les journalistes, y a rien de mieux que Blaise.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était assis, les diverses conversations n'étaient pas reprises (elles attendaient dans le couloir) et le jury, mené par le Ministre, Mr Scrimgeour s'apprêtait à entrer. La tension était à son comble, Drago ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler et ses genoux de claquer, malgré les sourires rassurants que Harry lui envoyait discrètement.

La porte du fond, ouverte par un Blaise et un Dean on ne peut plus solennels, laissa passer le Ministre de la Magie et quelques sorciers importants. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur leurs sièges, un air méprisant collé au visage tout en fixant Drago d'un air froid.

Durant tout le procès, Seamus eut un air détendu et fit très bien son travail. Blaise et Dean était debout devant les deux portes d'accès, tels des soldats. Harry et Ron surveillaient la salle afin d'éviter tout débordement. Theo et Pansy, accompagnés d'Hermione étaient au premier rang, attentifs aux moindres détails. Drago, lui, était très tendu, crispé. Il aurait aimé être sous terre lorsque Seamus évoqua sa fuite avec Rogue et plus particulièrement les moments passés avec Macnair.

Au bout de trois longues heures, le Ministre se leva et emmena le jury dans une salle attenante afin de délibérer.

Seamus se tourna vers Drago et leva le pouce alors que le blond pâlissait à vue d'œil.

o0O0o

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 5 est fini. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, avec le verdict du procès.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la mort de Voldemort ? L'imaginiez-vous comme ça ?

Petit sondage : à votre avis, quelle sera la peine de Drago (emprisonnement à vie, enfermement de combien d'années, ou remise en liberté immédiate) ?

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus et vous dis à bientôt pour l'épilogue de cette fic.

Bisous.

lilly.malefoy


	7. épilogue

Voilà ! L'épilogue arrive enfin ! Je sais, il a mis beaucoup de temps, mais l'inspiration de venait pas… jusqu'à ce week-end. Je l'ai presque entièrement écrit ce week-end.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

o0O0o

**Épilogue**

Drago était plongé dans un mutisme angoissant, le public commentait ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, les journalistes noircissaient déjà des parchemins et des parchemins, l'un d'eux allant même jusqu'à griffonner un portrait de Drago, entouré d'Harry et de Ron. Si le premier était extrêmement tendu, les deux autres étaient tellement détendus, calmes qu'ils auraient pu s'endormir.

Lorsque Blaise et Dean retournèrent à la porte du fond, un grand silence retomba sur la pièce. Le public savait que le jury avait fini de délibérer et qu'il allait revenir. Chacun retenait son souffle, regardait Drago qui stressait de plus en plus, ou son avocat, Seamus, toujours aussi décontracté. Tous ceux du premier rang, venus soutenir Drago croisaient les doigts et tentaient de lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace. Harry ne cessait de passer nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse déjà bien ébouriffée, Ron se tordait les doigts, une habitude qu'il avait prise quand il stressait trop.

Blaise et Dean saisirent chacun la poignée d'une porte et ouvrirent enfin la double porte en grand. Scrimgeour se tenait juste derrière, la tête haute et un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. En le voyant, Drago se ratatinait à vue d'œil. Harry fixa le Ministre d'un regard noir qu'il ne sembla même pas remarquer. Scrimgeour s'avança lentement, suivi par le jury au grand complet. Tous arboraient un faux sourire ne laissant en rien transparaître leurs sentiments.

Sur son siège, Drago tenta de se recomposer le masque qu'il arborait continuellement du temps de Poudlard, un masque de froideur qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui. Un peu plus loin, Seamus commençait à stresser, un tic nerveux agitait ses lèvres.

Le jury s'installa sur les différents sièges qui leurs étaient attribués. Le Ministre de la Magie se leva et parcourut l'assistance du regard avant de fixer froidement Drago. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, tentant de ne pas paraître impressionné.

-Bien. Le jury a délibéré. La sentence va pouvoir être donnée.

Un homme ventripotent assis à côté de lui se leva à son tour et attendit que le Ministre s'asseye pour parler à son tour.

-Mr Drago Malefoy, vous êtes accusé de multiples meurtres, notamment sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, d'être un Mangemort - bien que votre bras soit, semble-t-il, vierge de toute Marque des Ténèbres - et de bien d'autres choses citées auparavant et qui seraient trop longues à énumérer ici.

S'en suivit tout un blabla que Drago n'écouta que d'une oreille. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était sa peine.

-Ainsi donc, fit le ventripotent, à la majorité, vous êtes condamné à six semaines d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, une semaine de travaux d'intérêt général et à une amende de 1000 gallions. L'Auror Harry Potter se chargera lui-même de vos travaux d'intérêt général.

o0O0o

Seamus souffla après avoir entendu le verdict, assez content de son travail. Il n'avait pas pu faire mieux avec aussi peu de temps pour se préparer. Blaise, quant à lui, était trop occupé avec Dean à maîtriser le public qui sortait de la salle pour se soucier du verdict, ils le feraient plus tard. Harry alla prendre Drago par le bras afin de l'amener vers sa cellule, ayant été assigné à cette tâche. Ron, lui, préférait lancer un regard noir au Ministre. Il se doutait bien que si le verdict n'avait pas été donné à l'unanimité mais à la majorité, c'était à cause de lui. Scrimgeour avait toujours voulut que les Malefoy soient morts…

o0O0o

Le soir même, Drago prenait son premier repas à la prison sorcière. Pain sec, ration de lentilles et pichet d'eau. Il regrettait beaucoup les repas qu'il avait pu avoir en étant chez Harry. L'Auror lui manquait déjà, alors qu'il ne l'avait quitté que quelques secondes plus tôt. En effet, Harry et Ron étaient les deux Aurors chargés de sa cellule, le Ministre ayant plus retenu leur haine de Poudlard que les récents changements de sentiments, qu'il ignorait encore fort heureusement.

Il soupira et commença à manger tranquillement pendant que son camarade de cellule, un certain Keller, se goinfrait, semblant habitué à cette piètre collation.

-Au fait, Malefoy, c'est bien ça ton nom ? Pourquoi t'es ici ?

-On m'accuse d'être un Mangemort et d'avoir commis de multiples meurtres, principalement. Mais rien n'est vrai. C'est à cause de ce con de Scrimgeour. Il m'aime pas, il haït tout ce qui s'appelle Malefoy et ressemble de près ou de loin à un Mangemort.

-Autrement dit, t'avais aucune chance avec lui de t'en sortir sans rien…

-Ouais… Et toi, pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Moi ? Meurtres, tout simplement. J'suis ici depuis trois ans, et je suis loin d'en avoir fini, je suis condamné pour quinze ans. Tu verras, tes six semaines, c'est de la gnognotte.

Puis, l'homme se lança dans la description de ces "œuvres d'éclat", le blond tentant de ne pas l'écouter. L'entendre lui dire combien c'était jouissif de regarder l'agonie de ses victimes, des Moldus d'à peine dix ans, après les avoir violé et torturés, lui donnait la nausée. Et dire qu'il allait devoir rester avec ce dingue pendant deux semaines ! Il commençait déjà à désespérer.

-Tu finis pas tes lentilles ?

-Non, vas-y, prend les, répondit Drago.

-T'as tort, elles sont excellentes. Ils se sont surpassés. Enfin, remarque, à partir de demain, on pourra aller au réfectoire avec les autres.

-Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-Tu viens juste d'arriver et pour moi, ils voulaient juste me faire payer une connerie. J'ai failli tuer un Auror qui me surveillait, y a une semaine, même pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais au pain sec et à l'eau. Les lentilles, c'est uniquement parce que t'étais là.

Drago frissonna un peu en songeant au réfectoire.

Après qu'un Auror, Ron en l'occurrence, soit venu rechercher les plateau, Drago alla se coucher sur sa couchette, enfin si une simple couverture élimée jetée sur une fine couche de paille pouvait être appelée ainsi. Peu après que son compagnon se soit couché, il se mit à ronfler fort bruyamment. Décidément, les six semaines allaient être dures avec un énergumène pareil…

o0O0o

-Malefoy, Keller ! Debout là dedans ! fit une voix rauque avant de tambouriner sur la porte.

-Ouais, ouais, Jones, répondit vaguement Keller pendant que Drago marmonnait qu'il voulait dormir encore un peu.

-Eh ! Malefoy ! Debout !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et réprima de justesse un cri fort peu masculin en apercevant la figure couverte de cicatrices de Keller.

-Keller, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Keller se contenta d'un sourire narquois et lui dit qu'il devrait se dépêcher de s'habiller s'il voulait prendre un petit-déjeuner.

-Oh ! Malefoy ! T'es prêt ? demanda Harry par la petite ouverture de la porte.

Le blond frissonna à cette voix. Ça lui faisait très bizarre de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom de famille, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers la porte.

-Toi, Keller, tu attend que Kingsley et Tonks viennent te chercher. Et tu ne fais pas de connerie, sinon je les laisserais te supprimer le pain de ta "ration", pas comme la dernière fois.

o0O0o

-Voilà le réfectoire, Drago, fit le brun en le poussant dans une grande pièce aux immenses fenêtres entièrement recouvertes de barreaux résistants à la magie, noire ou blanche.

-Et bonne chance avec eux.

Harry lui serra brièvement le bras avant de se diriger vers la table réservée aux gardiens. Drago était seul, désormais.

Il commença par aller se chercher de quoi manger sur le buffet, entendant malencontreusement quelques conversations entre prisonniers.

-… Il a vraiment pas l'air d'un Mangemort…

-… C'est un Malefoy, ils auraient mieux fait de le tuer…

-… Moi, je m'approche pas de cette vermine…

Partout, les prisonniers semblaient le rejeter. Il se sentait mal, il aurait tant aimé être dans les bras d'Harry, mais c'était impossible, pas avant six semaines, voire sept. Voir le jeune homme, le savoir si proche, parfois être seul avec lui sans pouvoir lui parler, le toucher comme il souhaiterait… C'était un véritable calvaire qui commençait pour lui.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul dans la fosse aux lions. Tous les prisonniers le regardaient, le jaugeaient, le méprisaient. Aucun ne semblait vouloir montrer de sympathie envers lui. Il se retourna enfin, son plateau rempli, vers la salle et commença à scruter la pièce à la recherche d'une place où il pourrait s'asseoir sans être embêté.

Les deux tables du fond n'avaient aucune place libre et, pas de chance, c'étaient les deux les plus proches de celle des gardiens. Ceux qui s'y installaient espéraient sans doute retirer quelques faveurs auprès des gardiens… La table à côté du tableau représentant la prison ne comportait qu'un siège de libre, entre deux armoires à glace, au moins aussi impressionnantes, chacune, que Crabbe et Goyle réunis. Avec de la chance, ces deux gars baraqués n'auraient pas la moindre trace de cerveau, mais comme sa chance semblait l'avoir momentanément quitté, Drago décida de ne pas tenter de s'y mettre. Il ne restait plus que la grande table, avec deux place non occupées, non loin d'un caïd qui semblait diriger tout le monde par la terreur. Fiennes, s'il se souvenait bien du nom que Keller avait évoqué la veille. Ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais alors pas du tout et, d'après ce que lui avait dit Keller, c'était aussi un sacré meurtrier… Bref, aucune place où il aurait envie de se mettre. Il se tourna brièvement vers Harry et chercha discrètement à accrocher son regard, mais le brun était décidé à ne regarder que son assiette ou son voisin avec qui il parlait que Merlin sait quoi.

o0O0o

Sentant un regard poser sur lui, Harry leva la tête et croisa très brièvement le regard de Drago. Le brun se dépêcha de baisser la tête et d'entamer une conversation sur un sujet futile avec son autre voisin, Murray.

-Harry, t'as vu le nouveau, le blond, là… fit le dénommé Murray au bout de deux minutes à parler de la disposition "merdique" des tables dans le réfectoire.

-Oui, Devon, je l'ai vu. Je te rappelle que je suis chargé de lui, avec Ron.

-Ce serait pas un Malefoy, par hasard ?

-Si, pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

-Non. Mais pour une fois que je vois un Malefoy qui n'est pas à l'aise quelque part… Lucius, l'autre Malefoy qu'on avait eu ici était plus à l'aise, il se sentait presque chez lui ici. Lui, ça fait depuis tout à l'heure qu'il cherche une place… Y en a que trois de libres, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Si ?

o0O0o

Drago hésitait franchement. Etre seul entre deux armoires à glaces ou être pas loin du caïd de la prison, avec un autre voisin qui se pointerait… Le dilemme.

-Alors, tu vas pas faire la statue ici, quand même !

-Ouais ! Viens avec nous, on va te faire une place ! fit un second prisonnier avec un sourire pervers en détaillant Drago, le déshabillant du regard.

Les cris fusèrent, poussant Drago à faire son choix.

-Ah ! Malefoy ! Je te retrouve ! J'avais peur que tu ne sois déjà installé, fit Keller en arrivant, un plateau à la main.

-Oh ! Le blond ! Viens plutôt avec nous ! Reste pas avec ce con !

-Un problème, Mirlon ? demanda le con en question avec un regard noir et en faisant rouler les muscles de ses bras. Le blond, comme tu dis, il s'appelle Malefoy, et il est avec moi, OK ?

Puis, Keller balaya le self de son regard dur, le silence se fit, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche voler. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les deux places libres, y entraînant Drago.

-Là, par contre, je crois qu'il va y avoir un problème, fit le caïd, deux places à gauche de Drago. Cette place, c'est celle de Macnair junior…

À l'entente de ce nom, Drago se tendit, mais fit tout son possible pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

o0O0o

Seul Harry semblait l'avoir remarqué, ayant appris à le connaître.

-Va y avoir du grabuge, tout à l'heure…

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, Devon ?

-Tu vois la place que ton prisonnier a prise ? C'est celle de Macnair junior, et il ne supporte pas qu'on lui prenne sa place. Il a déjà tué un prisonnier pour ça. C'était le premier et le seul à avoir essayé. Malefoy, je pense pas qu'il s'en sortira en bon état, probablement mort…

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la salle, le dernier prisonnier venait d'arriver au réfectoire et tout le monde fixait la place occupée attitrée au nouvel arrivant. Puis, les cris revinrent, encourageant Malefoy ou Macnair. Au début, ce dernier semblait déconcerté par tous ces cris, mais il en compris la raison en regardant sa place… occupée. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait… En plus, c'était celui dont son père lui avait parlé… Parfait. Il prit son plateau, le posa sur un coin de table et s'avança vers le fautif en se frottant les mains, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Drago, lui, était calme, mangeant tranquillement, comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait pas, comme s'il ne voyait que sa tartine beurrée à moitié entamée. Voyant son manque de réaction, Macnair décida de le provoquer un peu…

-Alors, Malefoy, ça va ? Mon père m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi, tu sais… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, fermant presque les yeux pour savourer la respiration maintenant saccadée du blond, sa victime.

Le silence se fit, tous les yeux fixés sur les deux prisonniers. Drago prit le temps de reposer sa tartine et inspira un grand coup. Deux secondes plus tard, Macnair junior était couché par terre, les mains à son cou, tentant de desserrer la prise de Drago autour de son cou, l'empêchant de respirer.

-Un bon conseil, Macnair, ne sous-estime jamais un Malefoy, ce serait probablement la dernière chose que tu ferais de ta misérable vie.

Un serra un peu plus fort, provoquant l'évanouissement de Macnair et lâcha sa prise. Drago se releva et reprit sa place, continuant de manger sa tartine comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Macnair fut emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie, mais il fut rapidement constaté qu'il n'avait rien, Drago n'eut donc aucun ennui, il eut juste droit à un sermon de la part de Ron et d'Harry.

Le séjour de Drago fut calme jusqu'au bout, plus aucun incident ne vint en perturber le déroulement, personne ne le provoquait ou osait s'approcher de lui, si ce n'est Keller, son compagnon de cellule, qui l'avait félicité dès leur retour en cellule.

o0O0o

Le samedi, Ron et Harry vinrent chercher Drago dans sa cellule pour sa sortie de la prison d'Azkaban et l'emmenèrent dans la cellule du Ministère qu'il occuperait pendant sa semaine de travaux d'intérêt général. Le blond eut principalement à remplir les rapports de mission d'Harry et à recopier des dossiers de Ron, écrits de son écriture brouillonne qu'il avait parfois du mal à déchiffrer.

o0O0o

Le dimanche de la semaine suivant, Drago était libre. Après l'avoir sorti de sa cellule, Harry transplana avec lui directement dans son appartement. À peine étaient-ils arrivés, qu'ils se jetait voracement l'un sur l'autre, pressés de se toucher, ce qu'ils n'avaient pu faire pendant sept semaines, une éternité, alors qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les jours.

Ils furent rapidement nus sur le canapé du salon, Harry couché sous le corps musclé de son amant. Ce dernier déposait une multitude de baisers papillons dans son cou offert, pendant que ses doigts impatients se frayaient déjà un chemin vers les fesses du brun. Un doigt le pénétra, puis un second, rapidement rejoints par un troisième. Malgré son impatience, Drago se fit violence pour préparer correctement son amant, mais céda bien vite à la supplique de ce dernier.

-Viens… murmura Harry entre deux gémissements en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

Le blond perdit alors toute retenu et pénétra l'Auror d'une puissante poussée, frappant sa prostate. Ils gémirent en chœur, les coups de reins se firent plus rapprochés, plus rapides, plus profond au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait par vagues croissantes. L'orgasme les faucha au moment où le _Bip bip biiiiip ! _caractéristique de la cheminée se fit entendre.

-Harry ? T'es là ?

-Putain, c'est Blaise… fit Drago à voix basse.

-Va te faire foutre, Zabini !

-Mais avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci avant de transplaner dans un _pop_ bruyant.

-Tu crois qu'il est où, là ?

-Avec Seamus, à suivre mon conseil… fit Harry avant de rire. Et nous, où en étions nous…

Ils refirent l'amour dans la douche puis sur le lit.

-Je t'aime, murmura Drago en prenant Harry entre ses bras, Harry.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Drago, fit celui-ci en se blottissant contre le torse de son amant avant de s'endormir.

o0O0o

Voilà, cette fic est finie… Elle va me manquer.

Bisous à tous !

lilly.malefoy


End file.
